Love Hurt
by Fellycia Azzahra
Summary: Aku bukanlah orang yang mudah jatuh cinta, aku bukanlah orang yang mudah merasakan indahnya cinta, aku juga bukanlah orang yang mudah menerima cinta. Tapi mengapa disaat aku merasakan semua itu cobaan ini begitu berat ? Oh tuhan, apa ini hukumanmu ? Aku hanya ingin bahagia bersamanya. Apapun akan aku lakukan hanya untuknya, apapun. Walau itu artinya aku tak dapat bersama dengannya.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Hurt**

 **Naruto Fanfictions**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **Rate : M (for Save)**

 **WARNING : OOC, Typo dimana-mana, plot kecepetan harap maklum masih nubi, dan hal-hal gaje lainnya**

 **Genre : AU, Romance, Drama**

 **Original Story by Fellycia Azzahra**

 **Ini merupakan cerita fiksi biasa, apabila terdapat Kesamaan Tokoh maupun Cerita itu semua murni kebetulan semata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1st Chapter**

Hujan menemani pagi yang sejuk dan berawan dengan lancangnya. Tanpa memberitahukan akan kedatangannya dengan mendadak. Orang-orang enggan berkomentar tentang kunjungan dewa Zeus, lebih memilih untuk berkencan dengan kain tebal yang setia menyelimuti tubuhya. Air rintik-rintik tenang mengajak udara untuk menari disela-sela kesibukannya. Berbagai kemalasan yang menjadi kabut pada pagi hari ini tidak membuat gadis manis enggan untuk menerjang dinginya fajar. Bulir-bulir air mengalir disela-sela surai indahnya. Tak lupa napas terengah-engah akibat jauhnya jarak dan beban yang dipanggul seorang diri menyanyi diderasnya hujan.

"Hah...hah...hah..." Napas tersengal-sengal gadis itu tak menjadi penghalang untuknya merasakan basahnya air hujan.

Sedikit melirik arloji yang bertengger manis dipergelangan tangannya, sebelum akhirnya sepeda tua itu berbelok kearah gang yang menjadi jalur cepat untuk menuju tujuannya. Seragam baru itu telah menjadi kain basah yang jika terkena udara akan bertambah dingin.

Sementara itu diseberang sana terlihat ada sekumpulan orang berseragam rapi dan mewah sedang diliput sejumlah wartawan yang terlihat sedang mencari-cari sensasi disebabkan tempat yang menjadi objek kerja mereka adalah tempat paling bergengsi dinegaranya.

.

.

.

.

Menghela napas tepat saat sepeda tuanya berhenti dikarenakan lampu merah menyala dipingiran jalan raya tersebut.

"Syukurlah hujannya telah reda." Melaju dengan kecepatan sedang dikarenakan keadaan jalan yang licin akibat guyuran hujan, ia lebih memilih jalur aman karena ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko pada hari pertama sekolahnya.

Sambutan terakhir yang diucapkan perwakilan dari para peserta didik mengakhiri upacara menyambutan murid baru di sekolah menengah Konoha International High School, mengabaikan seorang gadis yang notabene sebagai bagian dari mereka yang tengah berjuang untuk menuju kemari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah...hah...hhahh...s-samphh-aai..." Akhirnya gadis bermarga Haruno itu sampai juga digerbang besar sekolah menengah Konoha. Arlojinya menunjukan tapat pukul delapan, kelas dimulai pukul tujuh setengah, berarti ia telah terlambat setengah jam yang lalu.

Terlihat beberapa petugas sedang berlindung dari dinginnya fajar, tak sengaja mereka melilhat sosok gadis yang menenteng sepeda tuanya dengan kondisi pakaian yang basah kuyup.

"A-anoo, pak satpam bisa tolong bukakan gerbangnya ? Maaf aku terlambat." Ujar gadis itu, wajahnya mulai terlihat pucat.

"Apa kau salah satu pelayan disini ? Kalau begitu kau bisa lewat pintu belakang sana."

Jawabnya acuh.

"Maaf, saya bukan pelayan. Saya murid baru, saya terlambat karna rumah saya jauh dan daya terjebak macet."

"Ha ?" Petugas berseragam serba putih itu melihat Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. Masih tidak percaya akan ucapan gadis didepannya. Memang benar ia mengenakan seragam KIHS, tetapi ada yang menganjal. Biasanya orang-orang yang bersekolah disini adalah anak dari konglomerat terkenal, berangkat dari rumah kesekolah menggunakan Limousin, ferarry, dan mobil-mobil mewah lainnya. Tapi sangat berbeda dengan gadis ini, sama sekali tidak tampak seperti kaum bangsawan, tidak menggunakan kendaraan mewah, dan tampangnnya pun tak menunjukan kalau ia berasal dari orang berada.

Ia tahu. Ia sangat tahu jika akan jadi begini. Tatapan penuh keheranan, pandangan yang merendahkan dan berakhir pada hinaan serta cercaan yang pasti ia dapatkan. Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini, karna memang sedari kecil ia sudah bekerja keras mengabaikan orang-orang yang gemar menjatuhkannya. Semua ia lakukan hanya demi ibunya seorang, ya sang bunda yang sudah sejak lama ia rindukan suaranya.

"Bisa tolong bukakan gerbangnya ?" Sakura bertanya sekali lagi, ia yakin didalam sana sudah berlangsung atau bahkan sudah selasai upacara penyambutan murid baru.

"A-aa baiklah." Petugas membukakan gerbang sekolah dengan memainkan beberapa tombol sistem yang terdapat dipos mereka. Secara otomatis gerbang elit itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Sakura masuk dan hampir melewati gerbang itu jika tidak salah satu petugas lain mencegah langkahnya.

"Didalam hanya ada tempat parkir untuk mobil, jadi jika ingin silahkan letakkan sepedamu disana." lagi.

"Baiklah." lagi-lagi seperti ini. Dengan tabah Sakura menuruti perintah petugas itu tanpa pikir panjang. Ia sudah lelah dengan rentetan kejadian yang mengalir pagi ini. Bergegas menaruh kendaraannya dan lekas kedalam, mengabaikan para satpam yang mulai berkicau tak penting tentang dirinya.

" _Apa kau melihat gadis tadi ?"_

" _Kupikir tempatnya bukanlah disini."_

" _Baru pertama kali aku melihat murid beasiswa. Hebat juga dia bisa menembus standar kepintaran KIHS."_

" _Yang terpenting adalah ia bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk bersekolah disini."_

" _Gadis yang malang."_

.

.

.

.

.

Melangkah dengan langkah tergesa-gesa karna sadar jika ia sudah benar-benar terlambat.

"Astaga, dimana letak kelasku ? Ini benar-benar luas !" Dengan sigap ia menaiki lift dan langsung menuju lantai tiga, tempat kelasnya berada.

 _ **Tiinngg...**_

Tepat saat pintu lift terbuka Sakura langsung berlari menuju ruang kelasnya, mengabaikan sensasi dingin yang berasal dari pakaian basahnya. Tak lama setelah mencari-cari dari sekian luas ruangan ini akhirnya Sakura menemukan kelasnya. Saat berada tepat didepan pintu kelas, Sakura dapat mendengar samar suara seorang lelaki yang sepertinya guru disekolah ini.

" _Berarti kelas sudah dimulai‟_ batin Sakura. Dengan perasaan sedikit gugup ia menggeserpintu kaca dengan sentuhan artistik. Didalam sana terlihat lelaki muda memakai masker sedang menjelaskan sesuatu pada sekumpulan orang yang berada dihadapannya.

Semua tampak kacau tatkala Sakura yang datang dengan keadaan terlambat lengkap dengan pakaian basah dan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Haah, mungkin itu saja perkenalanku hari ini, karna memang aku sendiri yang-" Perkataannya terputus saat pria dewasa itu melihat pintu kelas yang bergeser dari tempatya berserta seorang gadis yang berdiri kebingungan.

"A-ano... Sumimasen sensei, aku terlambat." Ujar Sakura ragu-ragu. Takut jika pria yang disebut sensei itu marah akan keterlambatannya.

"Aa, apa kau juga murid kelas ini ? Masuklah."

"Shitsurei shimasu." Perlahan ia masuk dengan langkah lambat. Merasa jadi perhatian,

Sakura semakin memantapkan langkahnya. Berbeda dengan orang lain yang mungkin akan tertunduk malu jika diperhatikan sedemikian lekatnya.

Benar saja, hampir seluruh perhatian tertuju pada Sakura. Desas-desus mulai terdengar, Sakura lebih memilih mengabaikan keaaan itu dan malah berbalik menatap seluruh penghuni kelas dengan percaya diri.

"Heh, siapa anak itu ?"

"Bukankah ia terlihat kampungan ?"

"Demi apa ia murid kelas ini ?"

"Norak ah, hihihi."

"Apa yang ia lakukan disini ?"

 _ **prok...prok...prok...**_

Kakashi-sensei berusaha menenangkan siswi-siswi. Tidak ingin memperparah keadaan, ia menyuruh gadis _pinkie_ yang berdiri disebelahnya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah nona, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Terima kasih sensei." Sedikit menghela napas, bagaimanapun juga berusaha tenang ketika berdiri didepan orang-orang yang belum ia kenal adalah hal yang tidak mudah dilakukan. Terlebih lagi yang ada didepannya adalah para anak dari keluarga konglomerat !

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Tidak sama seperti kalian aku tidak terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya. Ayah dan adikku sudah tidak ada, jadi untuk membantu ibuku aku harus bekerja paruh waktu. Aku harap kita bisa berteman, mohon bantuannya."

"Apa kau siswa yang masuk karna beasiswa ? Tak kusangka kau berada dikelasku."

"Benar sensei, aku dapat masuk kesini karna beasiswa."

"Hee, sudah kuduga. Karna tidak mungkin keluarga bangsawan akan berpenampilan seperti itu." Celeuk gadis berambut merah gelombang sambil menyilangkan tangannya dibawah dada berisinya. Seisi kelas tertawa karna ucapan Nona Uzumaki barusan. Seketika seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya, beberapa orang mengiakan serta turut meremehkan Sakura. Mata memincing dan pandangan meremehkan ia lontarkan pada gadis musim semi itu.

"Jaga bicaramu, Uzumaki !"

"Cih !" Sedikit menggerutu karna senseinya membentak kearahnya.

"Baiklah Haruno Sakura. Kau bisa duduk di..." Pandangan matanya mengelilingi seisi kelas, mencari letak bangku kosong. Matanya terhenti saat menemukan satu bangku kosong. "Ahh, disitu. Disamping Uchiha."

Mata Sakura mengerling, arah matanya mengikuti petunjuk Kakashi-sensei. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada pemuda tampan berambut raven yang duduk diseberang berdampingan dengan dinding yang setia menopang tubuh tegapnya yang enggan ia tegakkan. Srtuktur wajah seperti pangeran, kulit putih mulus bak porselen, dan mata yang menunjukan sifat sedingin es menyapa pandangan gadis bermarga Haruno itu. Sempurna. Kesan pertama yang ia dapatkan saat bertemu pandang dengan pria bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Apa kau yakin akan belajar dengan pakaian seperti itu ?" Kakashi-sensei mengerti bahwa Sakura mulai kedinginan, ditambah suhu ruangan yang semakin mendingin dikarenakan mesin pendingin ruangan yang memperparah keadaanya.

"Pergilah ke UKS dan ganti bajumu, aku beri waktu lima belas menit."

"Baik, terimakasih sensei."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Seperti yang kita tahu bahwa sel manusia akan selalu bereproduksi selama manusia itu hidup.-" Suasana kelas mulai hampa tatkala para penghuni kelas itu sibuk mengurusi urusan mereka masing-masing. Seorang wanita muda bersurai hitam berkilau tengah sibuk menerangkan materi yang sebagian intinya telah terpampang dilayar dua dimensi. Ia tetap melaksanakan tugasnya walaupun murid yang memperhatikannya jumlahnya tidak lebih dari jari tangan. Ia maklum, kalau tempat ia bekerja adalah tempat dimana para bangsawan jenius berada. Tentu bukanlah hal awam jika penjelasan seperti ini sudah dapat mereka pahami hanya dengan membaca beberapa halaman saja. Lalu jika seperti itu apa gunanya orang-orang bergelar guru ditempat ini ? Entahlah, saya pun bingung.

Sedikit memainkan anak rambut yang menari dipipi mulusnya, Sakura menatap langit. Menikmati indahnya langit musim semi. Cerah dan sedikit berawan. Sebentar lagi tengah bulan, itu artinya hari lahirnya semakin dekat, membawanya kedalam kenangan indah saat keluarganya masih utuh. Ia ingat betul bagaimana senyum manis ibu dan raut teduh ayah yang selalu memberikan kebaikan padanya. Ulang tahun pertama dan terakhir baginya. Ia bukankah orang kaya yang dapat merayakan hari lahirnya setiap tahun, jelas ulang tahunnya sebelas tahun yang lalu adalah hal yang paling berharga bagi hidupnya. Bahagia bersama keluarga tercinta. Hal yang mungkin tidak bisa lagi ia dapatkan sekarang.

Pandangan matanya mengabur, tanpa sadar cairan bening nan hangat jatuh dari pelupuk mata indahnya. Ah, selalu seperti ini saat kenangan indah namun pilu itu terulang. Tak ingin lebih dalam lagi larut dalam kesedihannya, Sakura menghapus air matanya. Memilih mengalihkan matanya dari sang surya yang mewarnai kanvas putih berawan tipis, Sakura berusaha menyerap pelajaran hari ini. Sedikit bingung dengan senseinya yang terlihat tidak bergeming saat tak ada satupun murid yang memperhatikannya, Emerladnya menjelajahi seisi ruang. Ada yang sedang sibuk dengan ponsel mewahnya, sibuk dengan cerminnya, dan ada juga yang tertidur. Matanya terhenti tepat saat menemukan objek hidup yang sedang terlelap disamping kirinya. Rambut Raven lebat menari diwajahnya, terlihat sangat polos dan manis saat wajah datarnya tertidur pulas, mengabaikan sang guru yang mulai menyadari ketidaksopanan putra bungsu Uchiha. Dalam hati Sakura memuji ketampanan pria yang ia ingat bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Uchiha." Gawat.

Hening. Tidak ada sahutan. Sepertinya seseorang sudah mulai menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sejak tadi tidak memperhatikannya. Asik bermain dengan dunia mimpinya sampai-sampai sudah seperti mayat yang siap dimakamkan.

"U-chi-ha." Perempatan siku-siku mulai bermunculan diwajah mulus sensei cantik yang kesal lantaran objek yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya tidak kunjung merespon.

Firasat buruk mulai ia rasakan saat tak ada satupun orang yang duduk berdekatan dengan Uchiha Sasuke berniat membangunkannya. Tahu jika ini akan berakhir buruk, Sakura berusaha membangunkan pemuda yang sedang tertidur pulas disampingnya.

"Uchiha-san... Uchiha-san..." tidak ada jawaban. Keringat dingin merembes dari kullit porselennya saat melihat senseinya menarik napas dan-

"UCHIHA !"

Yang dipanggil tersentak, terkejut dengan gelombang suara yang melebihi satu oktaf. Melihat disekelilingnya, matanya tertuju pada wanita cantik yang sedang berdiri disebelah meja. Berkacak pinggang tanda tak suka dengan tindakannya. Mengerling bosan saat tahu kata apa yang akan terlontar lewat bibir berlapis lipstik merah marun, menemukan pria seumuran dengannya terkikik dengan kondisi yang sedang dialaminya. _‟sialan dobe‟_ batinnya.

"Uchiha, apa kau memperhatikan saat aku menjelaskan didepan ?"

"Hn." Bingung harus menjawab apa, Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yang selalu ia keluarkan disaat malas.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan inti dari materi jam ketiga ini, aku yakin banyak teman-temanmu yang kurang mengerti. Aku pikir jika kau yang menjelaskan mereka akan mengerti."

"Ck." Sasuke berdecak saat melihat layar proyektor yang tak lagi menyala, sensei itu pun tidak memegang satu bukupun. Bagaimana otak jeniusnya akan berkerja jika tak ada satupun barang yang menunjukan tentang materi ini !?

"Pssstt..." Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya saat mendengar sebuah suara.

"Pssstttt Uchiha-san." Suara itu memanggil namanya. Menoleh namun nihil, tak ada orang yang ia maksud tadi.

"Sebelah sini, Uchiha-san." Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara itu, tepat disebelah kanannya ia menemukan seorang gadis pink yang sedang memegang sebuah buku kearahnya. _„bukankah_ _itu gadis yang terlambat tadi ?_ batinnya mengira.

Menggeser pandangannya saat gadis itu melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang menyuruhnya untuk melihat kearah buku yang dipegangnya. Dibuku tersebut tertulis sebuah tulisan, sedikit sulit dibaca saat buku tersebut terterpa pantukan sinar matahari. Sedikit menajamkan pandangannya guna melihat tulisan itu, _reproduksi-sel-manusia_. Ah, ternyata gadis itu menunjukan materi yang dimaksud Kurenai-sensei. Kalau begitu ia bisa menjelaskan inti dari materi itu, puji otak jeniusnya yang sangat hapal dengan konten mudah seperti ini.

"Bagaimana Uchiha ? Teman-temanmu menunggu."

"Sel manusia akan selalu bereproduksi selama manusia itu hidup. Selama kinerja otak berfungsi, sel-sel dalam tubuh manusia akan selalu beregenerasi untuk menopang kinerja organ-organ dalam tubuh.-" Sasuke menjelaskan lengkap dengan wajah datarnya. Menatap lurus pada sensei yang terlihat air wajahnya sedikit terkejut dengan penjelasan Uchiha bungsu itu. Murid-murid yang lain ikut terpana akan kemampuannya, banyak yang tidak percaya dan para fangirl khusus Uchiha itupun makin menjadi-jadi. "-Saat otak berhenti bekerja, maka secara otomatis sel-sel yang merupakan bahan bakar berbagai macam kinerja organ dalam tubuh pun berhenti bereproduksi yang menyebabkan fungsi-fungsi organ penting dalam tubuh terhenti seiring berhentinya sel tersebut. Itulah yang disebut kematian. Secara ilmiah kematian manusia bukan karena denyut jantung yang terhenti, melainkan karena sel dalam tubuh manusia yang berhenti bereproduksi."

Seketika keadaan kelas itu senyap. Semua mata tertuju pada bangku paling belakang yang ditepati Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan sensei pun takjub dengan penjelasan singkat namun sangat jelas Sasuke barusan. Dalam hatinya berpikir bagaimana bisa ia menjelaskan seperti itu disaat dirinya tidak sama sekali memperhatikannya. _„Benar-benar seorang Uchiha‟_ batinnya takjub.

"Baiklah, penjelasan singkat Uchiha barusan adalah penutup dari pelajaran kita pada hari ini.

"Untuk tugas kalian harus berpasangan lelaki dengan perempuan. Buatlah video banding tentang reproduksi sel, organ, dan kinerja pada setiap gender. Aku beri waktu sampai pertemuan minggu depan." Kurenai-sensei berkata seraya beranjak dari tempatnya. Meninggalkan sekumpulan anak-anak remaja yang mendesah lelah saat dirasa tugas yang telah ia berikan terdengar merepotkan. Mereka memilih untuk mengabaikan tugas itu dan beranjak menuju kantin guna mengisi lambung yang sedari tadi merengek minta diisi.

"Haaahh akhirnya pelajaran membosankan ini berakhir juga. Pinggangku terasa kaku karna aku tidak bisa berkutik mellihat wajah horor sensei tadi."

"Kau berlebihan, Naruto."

"Hee, tapi tadi itu benar-benar suasana yang mengerikan. Kalau tidak percaya tanya saja Shikamaru." Lelaki yang dipanggil Naruto tadi hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya saat lelaki pucat disebelahnya berkata dengan begitu dinginnya.

"Kenapa harus aku." Balas Shikamaru malas.

"Ahahaha sudahlah, lagi pula ini adalah bagian dari masa muda kita." Pria beralis tebal berusaha menenangkan pria pirang pembuat onar dikelasnya itu.

"Tak kusangka Teme bisa menjelaskan pelajaran tadi. Entah mengapa aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan omongan sensei tadi, padahal aku memperhatikannya." Naruto kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya gemas.

"Itu karena kau bodoh." Sarkas Sasuke yang masih menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Ahaha, lagipula Sasuke kau bisa-bisanya tertidur disaat suasana menyebalkan seperti tadi. Yah walaupun hukuman Kurenai-sensei bukanlah masalah bagimu." ujar pria pucat bersurai hitam klimis yang sedang menyandarkan dirinya dimeja berdiri sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Bukan Sasuke namanya jika tidak menentang aturan." Celetuk pria _baby face_ yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Tapi tadi benar-benar menegangkan. Syukurlah Uchiha-san bisa membaca tulisanku, jika tidak mungkin nanti Kurenai-sensei akan marah karna kau tidak mengetahui materi yang ia jelaskan." Semua mata tertuju pada sumber suara, melihat kearah gadis yang berkata masih dengan posisi duduk dibangkunya tetapi dengan badan yang dicondongkan kearah Sasuke.

"Eh ? Jadi tadi kau diberitahu Sakura, teme ?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam tanpa suara.

"Hoho kalau begitu kutarik kembali ucapanku tadi." Naruto tertawa lepas dibarengi dengan deatglare Uchiha.

"Diam kau, dobe."

"Ternyata Uchiha-san cukup pintar sains ya... Aku takjub mendengar penjelasanmu tadi, apa saat malam kau belajar untuk pelajaran hari ini ?" Sakura tidak tahu, jika tanpa belajarpun sebenarnya ia sudah bisa lulus dengan nilai sempurnya ditempat ini. Karna memang sejak kecil keluarganya sudah menjejalinya dengan berbagai macam pelajaran berat yang hebatnya dapat ia serap dengan mudahnya.

Para teman Sasuke hanya dapat saling berpandangan, tak dapat berkata untuk kesalahpahaman yang terjadi pada Sakura. Melihat Sasuke yang mulai kesal dengan perkataan Sakura, Shikamaru berusaha menetralkan suasana. "Um, apa kalian sudah memilih pasangan untuk tugas tadi ?"

Beranjak dari kursinya, Sasuke berniat meninggalkan mereka jika seorang gadis pink tidak berjalan kearahnya sedikit menghalangi jalannya.

"Apa kau kelelahan karna belajar sampai-sampai kau tertidur saat pelajaran tadi ? Seharusnya kau bisa menjaga tidurmu agar kejadian seperti tadi tidak terulang lagi. Bagaimanapun juga pelajaran adalah-"

"Diamlah, kau berisik sekali." Semua yang ada didekat Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas panjang saat tahu sifat asli Sasuke mulai muncul. Mulai khawatir pada kondisi mental gadis mungil yang pastinya tidak terbiasa dengan sifat buruk Sasuke.

"E-eh ?" Sakura terkejut saat melihat reaksi Sasuke barusan.

"Sasuke, kau tidak sopan." Sasori terlihat tidak suka dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Apa urusanmu, Akasuna."

" Apa perkataanku tadi menyinggungmu, Uchiha-san ? Aku minta maaf jika ak-"

"Bukankah kau sudah kusuruh untuk diam ? Aku tak menyuruh kau untuk melakukan apapun." balas Sasuke masih dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Ap-apa maksudmu ? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, karna memang tempatmu bukanlah disini. Sadarlah, kau bukan siapa-siapa. Kau tidak bisa mengaturku." Sasuke melennggangkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas. Mulai kesal dengan sikap Sakura yang mengaturnya.

Sakura tahu, ia paham dengan maksud Sasuke barusan. Perkataanya barusan adalah pukulan telak baginya. Hatinya benar-benar sakit mendengan perkataan Sasuke tadi, ia tahu bahwa ia adalah rakyat jelata ditengah-tengah sekumpulan bangsawan. Tapi ia tidaklah berpikir jika ada salah satu diantara mereka yang mengatakannya secara langung. Ia masuk ke tempat ini agar uang sakunya dapat ia sisihkan demi menambah biaya pengobatan ibunya, semua ini demi ibu tercinta. Apa ini salah ? Apa salah jika ia ada disini ? Secara tidak langsung ini semua memojokkan ibunya.

"Apa ini, apa aku salah berbicara ? Aku pikir aku berbicara pada pangeran baik hati, ternyata aku salah. Kau tidaklah berbeda dengan orang-orang diluar sana." Menundukkan kepalanya, membuat setengah dari wajahnya tertutup helai rambut. Menyembunyikan wajah emosinya.

Menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik menghadap sumber suara yang menuju kearahnya.

"Apa maksudmu. " Wajah datarnya tak dapat menyembunyikan raut keterkejutan akan perkataan Sakura barusan. Menambah daftar kekesalannya hari ini.

"Benar, sepertinya perbuatan baikku tidaklah berharga dimatamu. Apa kau begitu angkuh sehingga begitu sulitnya kau berterima kasih ?" mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu. Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk melakukan itu bukan ?" wajah Sasuke semakin stoic.

"Apa salah jika aku ingin berbaik hati dengan teman disampingku ?" napas Sakura memburu, ia benar-benar emosi.

"Aku bilang kau tidak akan mengerti. Kau tidaklah harus berada disini."

"Aku tahu aku bukanlah bangsawan sepertimu, apa dunia ini hanya berisi tentang si kaya dan si miskin ? Apa semua orang kaya memiliki sifat buruk sepertimu ?" Air mata Sakura mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Semua orang mulai melihat kearahnya, tak terkecuali primadona kelas yang tampak kesal dengan tingkah tak tahu diri Sakura.

"H-hei sudahlah, bukankah ini hanya masalah sepele ? Ayolah, kita hanya harus-" belum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataanya, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menyambarnya dengan ucapan kejam nan dingin.

"Kau benar, beginilah kenyataannya. Ku harap kau dapat menyesuaikan diri." Sasuke tampak sangat kesal dengan perkataan Sakura, semakin bernapsu untuk memojokkan Sakura dengan perkataan sarkasnya.

"Kalau begitu aku bersyukur, aku tidak terlahir menjadi orang kaya sepertimu. Karna tuhan pun tahu, bahwa manusia mulia tidaklah dilihat dari hartanya !" menangis, Sakura menangis sembari berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang sudah memanas mendengar perkataan Sakura. Berlari meningalkan kelas yang isinnya sudah berubah menjadi sekumpulan orang-orang yang sibuk mengomentari kejadian barusan.

"Sudah, sekarang bubar !" Sai berusaha menenagkan suasana, bagaimanapun juga ia memang tidak suka dengan kelakuan Sasuke kali ini.

"Sasuke, kau sudah keterlaluan." Shikamaru angkat bicara.

"Teme seharusnya kau bisa lebih lembut sedikit."

"Aku tak membutuhkan komentarmu, Naruto."

"Aku tahu kaulah yang paling berpengaruh ditempat ini, tapi perkataanmu barusan secara tidak langsung menunjukkan bahwa kau mengusirnya. Apapun alasanmu hal tadi bukanlah sesuatu yang benar. Kau harus meminta maaf padanya, Uchiha." Sasori berkata seraya meninggalkan Sasuke yang semakin panas siang ini, mengejar gadis malang yang menangis sendirian diluar sana. Mencari-cari berharap menemukan gadis pink untuk sedikit menenangkannya, berlari menuju tempat yang memiliki kemungkinan akan dikunjungi gadis itu. Lalu sampailah disebuah tempat kosong belakang gedung serba guna, melihat gadis itu meringkuk sendirian lengkap dengan air mata yang membasahi pipi ranumnya.

"Teme kau keterlaluan." Wajah Naruto tampak serius.

"Aku tidak butuh komentarmu, dobe."

"Haah, baru kali ini aku menemui gadis sepertinya. Biasanya setiap gadis yang bertemu Sasuke akan bertekuk lutut dihapadannya, sepertinya aku mulai suka dia." Lee memulai aksi bercandanya, ia ingin sedikit mencairkan suasana. Yang sayangnya mendapat hadiah tatapan tajam dari yang lainnya.

"Sasori benar, kau harus meminta maaf pada gadis itu Sasuke." Neji angkat bicara.

" Sudah kubilang, aku tidak membutuhkan komentar kalian." Sasuke tak habis pikir dengan gadis itu. Pangkat apa ia bisa menyuruh-nyuruhnya ? Bahkan orangtuanya pun tidak dapat mengaturnya. Benar, baru kali ini ia menemui gadis aneh sepertinya. Biasanya, para gadis-gadis yang mendekatinya tidak akan merasa marah jika ia hujani dengan perkataan dingin seperti itu. Jangankan marah, mungkin mereka malah akan tambah terpesona dengan dirinya. Sedikit banyak ia cukup menarik perhatian Sasuke, ia sedikit kepikiran dengan gadis pink yang menangis karenanya. Tunggu, karenanya !?

"Hei hei, kalian tidak harus menyalahkan Sasuke-kun kan ? Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah salah gadis miskin itu. Berani-beraninya dia berkata seperti itu pada Sasuke-kun." Seorang gadis berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan langsung menyambar tangannya. Merangkul manja, sang empunya hanya bisa bergidik risih karena jika ia memberontak akan muncul ocehan-ocehan yang memekakkan telinga. Dan Sasuke benci itu.

"Kurasa Sakura-san salah paham." Sai menanggapi perkataan Shion.

"Hee, dari mana kau tahu namanya Sai ?" Ino tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya, menatap selidik pada kekasihnya.

"E-eh ? Sayang ? Sejak kapan berada disampingku ?"

"Hee, sebegitu menariknya kah gadis itu sampai-sampai kehadiranku pun tidak kau hiraukan ?"

"Ehh, janganlah berburuk sangka dulu anata. Jelas aku ingat karna ia adalah satu-satunya siswa kelas ini yang terlambat. Lagipula rambut pink nya itu sangat menarik perhatian." Ujar Sai yang sudah berkeringat dingin. Takut sang kekasih merajuk, karna kalau sudah merajuk akan sulit urusannya.

"Hee kau benar, kemana perginya gadis itu tadi ?" Terlihat Ino mulai tenang.

"Entahlah, ia berlari keluar kelas sambil menangis." Sai menghela napas lega.

"Uchiha itu keterlaluan." Sinis Ino melihat Sasuke digelayuti oleh Shion. Sangat jelas jika Uchiha bungsu itu sangat tidak nyaman dengan putri semata wayang kolega keluarganya itu.

"Heee Sasuke-kun~ ayo kita makan siang bersama."

"Lepaskan aku, Shion."

"Apa Sasuke-kun kesal dengan gadis tadi ? Kalau begitu aku akan menghukumnya karena telah berani membuat Sasuke-kun ku kesal. Lihat saja pasti dia ak-" belum Shion selesai berbicara, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menepis kedua tangan Shion yang sedari tadi bergelayutan ditangan kanannya.

"E-eh ?"

"Sudah kubilang lepaskan, jangan campuri urusanku." Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Shion yang masih mematung terkejut. Hal itu membuat pria manis dengan tiga buah garis di masing-masing pipinya semakin gencar menjahilinya.

"Tidakkah kau sedih melihat teme begitu padamu, yah setidakanya Sakura-chan masih lebih baik darimu."

"Apa maksudmu ? Sakura-chan ?"

"Aaaaa sudah-sudah, apa kalian tidak lapar ? Ayo segera kita kekantin sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai." Mengerti akan keadaan yang mungkin bisa menjadi semakin kacau jika dibiarkan terlalu lama, lelaki manis bertaring yang sedari tadi mempertahikan teman-temannya itu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan ia berhasil membawa teman-temannya itu ke kandang Akamaru-bukan, maksudnya ke kantin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..." Dipinggir sungai, Sakura menangis dalam diam. Indahnya sungai yang memang sengaja dibuat dibelakang gedung serbaguna tak dapat mengehentikan laju air matanya. Beruntung ia menemukan tempat sepi seperti ini, karna entah mengapa tempat seindah ini tak ada satupun orang yang mengunjungi. Ah, mungkin mereka sibuk dengan kehidupan mewah mereka. Mengingat itu membuat hati Sakura semakin sakit.

"Haruno-san ?" Sakura menoleh, terkejut akan kedatangan seorang lelaki manis berwajah bayi yang datang tanpa ia sadari. Menghapus jejak air matanya saat lelaki yang ia tak tahu namanya itu duduk disebelahnya. Sedikit kebingungan karena ia benar-benar tak mengenal dirinya.

"Ah, mungkin kau tak mengenalku. Perkenalkan, namaku Akasuna Sasori. Aku teman sekelasmu." Ah, iya ingat. Lelaki yang duduk disebelahnya ini adalah lelaki yang memperhatikannya saat dikelas tadi.

"Haruno Sakura, salam kenal." Sakura tersenyum ramah.

"Ada apa menemuiku, Akasuna-san ?"

"Panggi saja aku Sasori."

"Aa, kalau begitu Sasori-san."

"-san ? Apa aku terlihat tua ?" ujar Sasori tampak tak suka dengan akhiran yang terkesan kaku tersebut.

"Sasori-chan ?" Perhatiannya tertarik pada pemuda yang berwajah imut dihadapannya, gemas ingin lebih mengerjainya.

"Kalau seperti itu aku seperti anak-anak." Sasori menggembungkan pipinya gemas.

"Lalu kau ingin kupanggil apa ? Sasori-sama ?" Sakura sedikit menahan tawa.

"-kun ! Ayolah, apa kau sengaja melewatkannya ? Itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Ahahaha, baiklah baiklah. Maafkan aku Sasori-kun. Aku tak tahan untuk mengerjaimu, wajah sebalmu sangat manis." Sakura tertawa, tersenyum akan tingkah manis pria disampinya yang menurutnya lucu tersebut.

Kedua pipi Sasori memanas, terlihat rona merah mulai muncul. Jujur, senyum Sakura adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah ia lihat selama ini. Ia terpesona, dari awal ia sudah tertarik dengannya, tapi ia tak tahu jika akan seperti ini. Kehadiran Sasori dapat membuat Sakura sedikit melupakan kesedihannya. Mereka asik bersenda gurau ringan ditepi danau tanpa sadar jika dibalik gedung sana terdapat seseorang yang tak sengaja memperhatikan mereka. Dengan paras sempurnanya, tak cukup untuk menutupi kekesalannya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa bisa sekesal ini. Mungkin karena bayi merah itu yang sudah membuatnya seolah-oleh bersalah. Atau dia cemburu ? Cih, bahkan putri kayanganpun tak dapat membuat putra bungsu Mikoto Uchiha itu cemburu. Tak ingin membuat dirinya semakin panas lagi, ia memilih beranjak pergi meninggalkan sepasang anak manusia itu bersenang-senang. Pergi mencari tempat sepi untuk sedikit menenangkan hawa panas yang entah sejak kapan menghinggapi tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

 **A / N**

Haloo, perkenalkan saya author baru di fandom Naruto ^^/

Sebenarnya saya sudah lama berkecimpung didunia ff, tapi baru kali ini saya buat ff trus diupload. Karna biasanya saya buat ff Cuma dipendem sendiri, saya prinout, saya simpen tanpa saya baca, and bulukan-_

Gimana fic saya ? gaje kah ? absurd kah ? kecepetan kah ? kayak sinetron kah ? Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau fic saya membuat kalian sebel, kesel, eneg etc. Soalnya ya saya mohon maklum ini kali pertama saya berjuang di ffn *lebay*

Sebenci apapun kalian sama tulisan saya, jangan sampai kalian benci juga sama pairing didalamnya ya dan saya paling lemah sama **judul**. Entah kenapa susah banget nentuin judul, udah susah payah buat plot dll tapi otak mendek di judul, tapi untuk kali ini saya dibantu teman seperjuangan saya*dibantai* awalnya saya mau namain ni fic **Love Hearth** , tapi waktu temen saya baca dia saranin buat ubah jadi **Love Hurt** , dan jadilah seperti ini :v

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalo fic saya jelek, gaje, abal-abal dan tidak memuaskan. Soalnya saya masih perawan didunia ffn. Kalo didunia nyatanya gimana ? Yaa tebak aja sendiri :v

Jujur fic ini terinspirasi sama drama taiwan yang diangkat dari salah-satu manga legend jepang **Hana Yori Dango** , yup **Meteor Garden**. Kisah cinta antara cowok konglomerat yang angkuh dan cewek miskin yang pintar dan tangguh. Terserah kalau mau bilang saya plagiat atau apa, yang pasti dari awal sudah saya bilang kalau saya ambil alur dari drama best itu. Tapi tenang, konflik, solusi, ending, dan konten plusplusnya beda kok :v Cuma saya ambil alurnya aja. Selebihnya otak saya sumbernya.

Kenapa SasuSaku ? Karna itu adalah pairing kesukaan saya, jauuh sebelum mereka cannon n Sarada lahir. Masih inget pas dulu saya suka corat-coret di tembok tulis nama SasuSaku sambil tempel-tempel poster, saya juga dulu suka marah kalo ada yang jelek-jelekin SS di group online dan membenci shipers SasuHina. Sampe sekarang masih rada gapercaya kalo pairing kesayangan saya kapalnya udah berlayar ga balik lagi. Seneng banget dan makin cinta

mereka. Semua fantasi saya melesat secara maksimal kalo berkaitan dengan mereka *abaikan*

Oke deh, segitu aja perkenalannya*readers: emang mau sepanjang apa lagi* *saya: gomen minna*. Maaf kalo saya ngoceh kebanyakan, itu tanda saya cinta kalian :v *pelukreaders* *ditimpuk* *hiks*

Kritik, saran, komentar, cuap-cuap, bahkan flame saya terima saat ini. Sebagai rasa terima kasih saya karena kalian sudah repot-repot mau baca tulisan gaje saya. Makaasiih banget buat yang udah mau baca apa lagi review fic saya, saya tunggu ya tanggapan kalian ^^/

Jaa ...

Sign, **Fellycia Azzahra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Hurt**

 **Naruto Fanfictions**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura x Akasuna Sasori**

 **Rate : M (for Save)**

 **WARNING : OOC, Typo dimana-mana, plot kecepetan harap maklum masih nubi, dan hal-hal gaje lainnya**

 **Genre : AU, Romance, Drama**

 **Original Story by**

 **FellyXa**

 **Ini merupakan cerita fiksi biasa, apabila terdapat**

 **Kesamaan Tokoh maupun Cerita itu semua murni kebetulan semata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2nd Chapter**

"Hee begitu... Jadi Sasori-kun juga baru pertama kali ketempat ini ya ?"

"Um, aku baru tahu jika ada tempat seindah ini. Aku pikir KIHS adalah tempat membosankan yang hanya dihiasi dengan tempat-tempat mewah."

Perkataan Sasori barusan membuat Sakura sedikit termenung, entah mengapa hari ini ia sedikit sensitif. Ia berpikir apa ini karena ibunya. Masalah keluarga sudah cukup memenuhi otaknya.

"Sakura ? Apa aku telah mengatakan sesuatu yang mengganggumu ?"

"E-eh ? Ti-tidak, Sasori-kun."

"Benarkah ?" Sasori sedikit curiga.

"Iyaa, aku hanya sedikit kelelahan." Sakura berusaha menyambunyikan suasana hatinya.

"Baiklah, oh ya apa ka-"

 _ **Teengg...teengg...tenggg...**_

"Ah bel."

"Ahaha, mengapa wajahmu seperti itu ? Ayo kita masuk kelas !" Sakura berdiri lebih dulu ketimbang Sasori. Melihat Sasori yang sedikit kesal dengan bunyi bel barusan membuat Sakura tersenyum sembari mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud membantu Sasori berdiri.

"..."

Hal itu membuat wajah Sasori lagi-lagi terasa memanas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Senyum yang mampu menyita perhatiannya bahkan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Senyum yang akan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa ingin melindunginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Teengg...Tengg...Tennggg...**_

"Haaahh akhirnya cobaan ini lenyap juga. Punggungku sudah meronta ingin diberi pijatan." Keluh gadis manis bercepol dua yang langsung merengangkan sendi-sendi tubuhnya ketika bel tanda kelas telah berakhir terdengar.

"Tenten, kau sudah seperti kakek-kakek."

"Tenten itu nenek-nenek." Balas Ino.

"Ah aku lupa."

"Hei tidak bisakah kau menjauh dari Ino sehari saja, Yure ?"

Kelas selesai tepat pukul 3 sore. Bagi mereka yang memiliki ekstra kurikuler atau pelajaran tambahan sekarang bukan waktunya untuk mencicipi angin sore yang hangat. Berbeda dengan kelas 1-A yang notabene diisi dengan murid-murid cinta dunia, dimana tidak seorangpun yang mengambil ekstra kurikuler ataupun jam pelajaran tambahan karna tanpa semua itu mereka sudahlah pintar.

"Sai ayo, aku tidak mau terlambat." Ino memanggil kekasihnya yang sedang berbincang dengan teman-temannya.

"Ahh baiklah." Sai yang tak mau ambil pusing memilih untuk menuruti kehendak kekasihnya.

"Apa kau akan pergi sekarang ?" Tanya Naruto yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Sai.

"Aa, akan aku kabari nanti. Tolong sampaikan pada Shikamaru jika ia telah kembali. Secepatnya. Karna aku tahu kau itu pelupa, Naruto."

"Ahahaha, aku senang kau perhatian padaku, Sai." Naruto membalas dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Tak tahu diri." Sai pergi meninggalkan kelas setelah berpamitan dengan teman-temannya yang masih berada dikelas. Dengan Ino tentunya.

Sakura hanya melihat percakapan-percakapan asik yang terjadi diantara mereka. Sempat terpikir bahwa itu terjadi dikarenakan status dan kedudukan mereka sama jika tidak ia mendengar desas-desus bahwa mereka memanglah teman sejak kecil.

"Haah, mungkin seharusnya aku segera pulang juga." Tak mengindahkan sepasang mata yang sedang melirik kearahnya, Sakura hendak bergegas pulang. Mata itu seolah memperhatikannya tanpa ingin diketahui oleh sang empunya. Apa itu Sasori ? Ah bukan, lelaki itu bahkan sedang menuju kearahnya.

"Apa kau akan pulang sekarang ?" Betul, 'kan ?

"Ah Sasori-kun, iya aku akan pulang sekarang." Sakura menjawab setelah sebelumnya menoleh kearah Sasori. Perbedaan tinggi badan membuat Sakura harus mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya agar ia dapat berkomunikasi dengan nyaman.

"Kalau begitu kebetulan, aku pun akan pulang sekarang."

"Eh ? Apa Sasori-kun tidak memiliki organisasi ? Bukankah murid yang tidak memilih ekstrakurikuler akan dikenai sansi oleh ketua OSIS ?"

"Sakura sendiri bagaimana ?"

"Ah, aku klub kimia. Tapi jadwal kimia hanya jum'at dan sabtu. Jadi hari ini aku kosong."

"Sasori-kun kau harus mengambil setidaknya satu ekskul. Jika tidak kau akan berurusan dengan OSIS. Lagipula ekstrakurikuler adalah salah satu syarat kelulusan." Sakura sedikit mengecilkan volume suaranya dan sedikit meringkukkan tubuhnya, waspada mungkin ?

"OSIS tidak semengerikan itu."

"Dari mana Sasori-kun tahu ?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Imut.

"Karena aku adalah ketua OSIS."

"Heeeee !?"

"Sebaiknya kita segera bergegas, ayo menuju gerbang karna jika tidak tempat parkir akan segera penuh."

Masih dengan keterkejutannya, Sakura masih terdiam walaupun sebelah tangannya telah digenggam oleh sebuah tangan lain.

"Tapi Sasori-kun, kupikir hanya aku yang memakai tempat parkir sepeda." Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari Sasori. Menunduk.

Sasori sedikit terkejut.

"Siapa bilang ? Aku juga memakai disana. Maksudku adalah tempat parkir mobil yang akan kita lalui terlebih dahulu. Bukankah kita harus melewatinya ? Jika tidak kita tidak akan bisa kesana."

Sakura sedikit tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Sasori barusan, karena ia ingat betul pagi tadi hanya sepedanya lah yang mengisi tempat parkiran tersebut. Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasori yang berjalan mendahuluinya tanpa sadar jika tangan kiri Sasori yang tadi memegang tangannya telah melakukan sesuatu dibalik saku celananya.  
Sementara itu mereka meninggalkan lelaki yang sedari tadi berdiam tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya tengah menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong. Membiarkan dua anak manusia itu meniggalkannya sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, kau benar."

"Hm ?"

"Tidak, kupikir disini hanya aku yang memakai sepeda."

"Tempat dan orang-orang disini tidak semengerikan yang kau kira." Balas Sasori sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Benarkah ?" Mata Sakura bersinar mendengar hal itu, ada sedikit harapan bahwa yang dikatakannya memang benar adanya. Tunggu. Kau mengharapkan apa, Sakura ?

"Baiklah, apa kau ingin pulang bersama ? Apa rumahmu dekat dari sini ?"

"Rumahku ada diseberang sana, tepat bersebelahan dengan sungai fukushima."

"Apa kau juga menyewa apartemen disana ? Kebetulan sekali aku pun tinggal disana."

"Benarkah ? Kebetulan sekali."

"Kalau begitu ayo, sudah sore."

 _From : Sasori_

 _To : Tomoya_

 _Tomo, belikan aku sepeda tua yang harganya tidak terlalu mahal. Kemudian segera letakkan di tempat parkir sepeda sekolahku. Sekarang._

 **.**

 **.**

 **,**

 **.**

Mobil sport mewah berwarna hitam metalik berhenti tepat didepan sebuah gerbang mewah, menunggu untuk dibukakan agar dapat segera memasuki yang ada diseberangnya.

Tak lama setelah gerbang dibuka, mobil mewah itu pun masuk dan berhenti di sebuah pekarangan rumah besar yang sangat mewah. Bergaya Eropa-Yunani Modern yang didalammnya dihiasi benda-benda berharga yang berkilauan.

Tampak seorang pemuda tampan berambut Raven keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut. Saat ia masuk kedalam, kehadirannya langsung disambut oleh sekelompok pelayan-lelaki-perempuan berseragam ala Butler dan Maid yang berjejer rapih menyambut tuan mudanya sambil membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-sama."

"Hn." Sang empunya hanya menjawab dengan gumaman khasnya, tanpa sadar jika sang kakak tercinta telah menunggunya di ruang tamu. Sambil membaca sebuah buku, lelaki yang kerap disapa baka aniki tersebut segera menghampiri adik tercinta yang tidak mengindahkan kehadirannya.

"Hei hei hei, tidakkah seharusnya kau memberikan pelukan selamat datang padaku ?"

"Untuk apa aku melakukan itu ? Baka Aniki." Balas Sasuke lengkap dengan tatapan death gleare-nya.

"Hee, padahal kakakmu yang tampan ini sudah menunggu kehadiranmu sejak tadi lho." Balas Itachi menggoda adik semata wayangnya.

"Apa peduliku ? Bukankah kau seharusnya tidak berada disini, Nii-san ?"

"Aaa, apa adikku yang _Tsundere_ ini mulai mengkhawatirkanku ..." Itachi semakin gencar menggoda adiknya yang sangat manja jika bersama dengannya itu, sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Raven nya gemas.

"Berhenti mengacak-ngacak rambutku, Nii-san !"

"Ara Sasuke, sudah pulang ?"

"Kaa-sama." Sasuke menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seorang wanita cantik yang berambut sama sepertinya-tapi miliknya lebih panjang.

"Itachi, bukankah sudah kubilang jangan membaca ditempat gelap ? Itu akan merusak matamu." Wanita yang memiliki nama depan Mikoto itu langsung memarahi anak sulungnya saat melihat apa yang anaknya bawa.

"Kaa-sama, ruangan ini sudah cukup terang. Mataku tidak akan apa-apa."

"Mou, pokoknya kau tidak boleh terlalu sering membaca pada malam hari." Mikoto melipat tangannya serta sedikit mengubah nada bicaranya.

"Mengapa jadi beda topik." Itachi bergumam heran.

"Sasu, lekas mandi. Kaa-sama dan Tou-sama sudah menunggumu di ruang makan. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan air hangat, dan jangan terlalu lama didalam kamar mandi. Itu akan merusak kesehatanmu."

"Kaa-sama, aku tidak lapar."

"Ara, apa kamu demam ?" Mikoto langsung menetakkan punggung tangan kanannya ke dahi sang anak ketika mendengar jawabannya.

"Apa kau ini ABG yang baru puber dan sedang patah hati karna telah putus cinta ?" Itachi menyahut dengan maksud menggoda adiknya.

"Aku bukan ABG ! Dan aku juga tidak sedang patah hati !"

"Lalu ada apa ? Kamu tidak seperti biasanya." Tanya Mikoto khawatir.

"Aku hanya kelelahan."

"Tapi kamu harus makan walau sedikit."

"..."

"Baiklah, tapi kamu harus mandi. Aku akan bilang pada Fugaku, aku juga akan bawakan makanan ke kamarmu."

"Hai, Kaa-sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi Sasori-kun tinggal disini juga ?"

"Yup, kamarku di lantai paling atas." Sasori berkata sambil membawa sepedanya kehalaman.

"Aku baru tahu kalau dilantai paling atas ada pelajar." Tutur Sakura heran.

"Ahahaha, benarkah ? Kalau begitu kau telah mengetahuinya."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Sasori pun ikut meghentikan langkahnya.

"Kalau begitu Sasori-kun, aku permisi dulu. Aku harus segera masuk."

"Ah, baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok pagi, Sakura."  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Begitukah ? Syukurlah. Kalau begitu jika ibuku sadar tolong sampaikan bahwa aku akan terlambat datang kesana, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sekarang."

 _ **Piip**_

Sakura mengakhiri pembicaraanya dengan perawat rumah sakit tempat ibunya dirawat. Biasanya, sepulang sekolah ia akan langsung mengunjungi ibunya dirumah sakit. Menemaninya sebentar walau hanya bertegur sapa, berbincang sebentar tentang kesehariannya. Semua yang terjadi akan ia cerita kan pada ibunya, walaupun tidak ada jawaban. Walaupun itu artinya ia hanya berbicara tanpa ada sahutan. Ia tetap melakukannya. Ia tetap berharap bahwa wanita yang telah melahrikannya itu suatu saat nanti akan menjawab perkataanya. Walau itu akan membuatnya menelan pahit bahwa ibunya tak pernah sadar sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pak kepala, apa aku bisa mengambil uang gajiku sekarang ? Aku membutuhkannya untuk pengobatan ibuku."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membantumu, tapi akupun ingin menambah modalku. Jika tidak tokoku akan kehilangan pelanggan."

"Ah benar. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, pak kepala."

"Sebagai gantinya terimalah uang ini, belilah sesuatu untuk ibumu."

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu, pak kepala. Aku tidak bisa merepotkanmu terus." Sakura tak enak hati pada atasannya. Ia sudah bekerja di tokonya lebih dari tiga tahun. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuat atasannya tahu akan kondisinya. Ia pun selalu merasa merepotkannya selama ini.

"Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan, aku tak bisa memberimu banyak. Setidaknya aku tidak membiarkan gadis manis sepertimu kelaparan." Ujar pemilik toko roti itu sambil tersenyum. Ia sudah menganggap Sakura bagian dari keluarganya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menolong Sakura, tetapi kondisi keuangan usahanya sedang bermasalah. Jika tidak seperti ini tokonya lambat laun akan mengalami kebangkrutan.

"Terimakasih banyak, Teuchi-san." Dengan berat hati Sakura menerimanya. Sesudah ia berpamitan ia langsung pulang menuju rumah sakit. Sebelumnya ia telah membelikan makanan dan bunga untuk ibunya dirumah sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Anda sudah pulang, Sasori-sama."

"Hm."

"Apa sepedanya sesuai dengan selera anda ?"

"Ya, kau melakukannya dengan baik." Pria paruh baya yang memakai seragam pelayan pria itu membantu Sasori melepas jasnya. Ia tahu betul tujuan tuannya memerintahkan sesuatu yang kurang masuk akal tadi sore. Tanpa ia tanya pun ia sudah tahu jika tuan mudanya itu memiliki urusan pribadi. Semua itu sudah ia perkirakan karena belakangan ini Tuannya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak dikarenakan pertemuan yang membuat suasana hatinya berubah. Tentu saja ia tahu, karna tanpa bertanya pun Sasori akan mengatakan padanya. Karena ia selalu berada di sisinnya.

"Tapi kau melupakan satu hal, Tomo." Lanjut Sasori.

"Iya, Tuanku ?"

"Labelnya. Kau lupa membuangnya. Untung saja aku cepat menyadarinya."

"Kalau begitu maafkan saya. Ah ya, tadi siang tuan Sai kemari. Ia ingin Sasori-sama berkunjung ke rumahnya."

"Haahh anak itu. Aku lelah. Katakan padanya aku tidak bisa kesana malam ini. Aku ingin segera istirahat." Ujar Sasori sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang miliknya. Ruangan yang remang-remang membuatnya cepat beranjak ke dunia mimpi. Berharap seseorang akan datang ke mimpinya membawakan kabar gembira. Wajah polosnya akan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan terpesona. Tidak terkecuali pelayan yang ada disampingnya. Sang pelayan menarik selimut guna menyelimuti tubuh tuan mudanya. Tersenyum lembut melihat air wajah lelaki yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya itu mulai merasakan mimpi indahnya. Meninggalkan tuan mudanya sendirian setelah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan dari orang tuanya.

"Oyasumi, Sasori."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis berpakaian lusuh menyusuri koridor rumah sakit bergengsi. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pandangan merendahkan yang dilontarkan orang-orang yang melihatnya. Ia hanya perlu menuju ruang dimana ibunya dirawat. Sepulang dari pekerjaannya ia langsung menuju rumah sakit setelah sebelumnya ia menyempatkan untuk membeli makanan dan bunga untuknya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan kondisi tubuhnya yang makin mengurus karena terlalu sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan dan ibunya. Walaupun biaya pengobatan ibunya ditanggung pihak asuransi, tapi tetap saja ia harus membayar beberapa obat yang terus menerus diberikan ibunya. Jika tidak kondisi ibunya tidak kunjung membaik. Beruntung ia tidak turut menanggung biaya sekolah. Ia hanya perlu terus mencari uang untuk ibu dan kakaknya. Ya, sang kakak yang terakhir kali ia temui tahun baru tahun lalu.

Terdengar suara pintu yang bergeser dari tempatnya. Menandakan bahwa seseorang berusaha memasuki ruang tempat pintu itu berada. Sangat pelan karena ia tidak ingin membangunkan tidur lelap seseorang yang berada di tidak ia pungkiri ia pun ingin melihat wanita paruh baya itu terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Aku datang, ibu. Maaf aku terlambat, aku yakin suster sudah memberitahunya pada ibu kan ?" Walaupun ia tidak yakin perawat-perawat disini mau mengikutinya yang berbicara pada pasien yang sedang koma.

Sakura kemudian mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping kanan ibunya. Meletakkan buket bunga dan membuang yang lama. Mengelus-elus wajah pucat ibunya dan melanjutkan kegiatan rutin yang selalu ia lakukan saat berada bosan-bosan ia mengajak bicara ibunya dengan harapan ibunya akan mendengar suaranya dan segera sadar.

"Ibu kau ingat ? Sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu. Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu ?"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membelikan sesuatu yang mahal, karena aku belum gajian."

"Kau tahu ibu ? Paman Teuchi tadi memberikanku uang, sepertinya ia tahu jika aku belum makan."

"Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk sekolah. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi orang-orang disana. Sudah kuduga orang kaya memang mengerikan. Padahal aku hanya berniat menolongnya, apa aku salah ? Lagipula dia kelihatan membutuhkan pertolongan. Apa orang kaya selalu seperti itu ? Dia mengingatkanku pada ayah." Sakura menunduk, tanpa sadar ia teringat dengan lelaki yang telah membuat ibunya menderita.

"Kau tahu ? Terkadang aku berpikir bahwa yang ia katakan memang wajar mengingat statusnya. Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja. Melihatnya sangat membuatku mengingat ayah." Suaranya parau, menahan napas karena ada perasaan sesak yang mengisi relung hatinya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan sikapnya, perkataannya seolah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pantas disana. Aku hanya ingin mengikuti perkataanmu, ibu. Apa itu salah ? Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang yang baik dan tidak menyakiti banyak orang. Apa orang-orang diluar sana sudah berubah ? Ibu, jawab aku." Tangis Sakura pecah. Ia tak dapat menahan gejolak kesedihan yang ada didadanya. Ia sedih. Kesal. Sangat kesal dengan perkataan yang dilontarkannya. Ia bukanlah orang cengeng yang yang akan menangis hanya karena perkataan atau cercaan yang ia terima. Yang dikatakan Sasuke belum seberapa ketimbang yang ia terima selama ini saat ia bekerja maupun sekolah. Tetapi ini berbeda. Perkataannya, ekspresi wajahnya, nada bicaranya, bahkan respon dirinya sangat mirip dengan seseorang. Sangat mirip dengan orang yang ia kenal. Sangat ia kenal. Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai dan sekaligus menjadi orang yang sangat ia benci. Orang yang sangat ingin ia temui kemudian menampar wajah tampan orang itu seraya meminta pertanggung jawaban dan alasan mengapa ia meninggalkannya selama ini. Orang yang telah membuatnya menderita. Orang yang telah membuat ibunya seperti ini.

Tak terasa tangisan Sakura mulai mereda. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya dipangkuan ibunya. Menumpahkan segala kekesalan yang tidak bisa ia jadikan tempat mengadu. Entah mengapa baginya hari ini sangat melelahkan. Tamparan yang mengenai batinnya sudah cukup membuatnya termenung merasakan dinginnya air mata. Bekas air mata sangat terasa diwajahnya. Sengaja tidak ia hapus karena ia merasa itu akan sia-sia, karena walau dihapus pun air matanya akan terus mengalir. Air matanya tak bisa ia hentikan walau tangisannya sudah mereda. Tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Sayup-sayup perasaan nyaman mulai ia rasakan saat ia lebih memilih untuk merebahkan tubuh atasnya diatas ranjang ibunya

"Sumimasen, Sakura-san. Waktu jenguk sudah habis."

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar seorang wanita memanggil namanya. Langsung ia bangun dari tempat duduk dan membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum beranjak pulang.

"Ah, benar Sora-san. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku." Sakura membalas perkaraan suster yang sudah akrab dengannya itu.

"Aku hanya menuruti peraturan. Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih."

"Ahahaha, jika kau tidak mengingatkanku mungkin aku akan tertidur sampai pagi." Sakura tertawa hambar.

"Ini sudah larut, apa tak apa pulang sendirian ?"

"Umm, aku rasa tak apa. Aku akan berhati-hati."

"Ibu, aku pulang dulu. Maaf aku telah membuatmu mendengar keluh kesahku, seharusnya aku tidak menambah bebanmu. Aku akan berkunjung kembali besok. Sampai waktu itu tiba gunakan waktu untuk istirahat dan berusaha bangunlah dari tidur panjangmu. Aku menyayangimu." Sakura berkata seraya mencium pipi ibunya. Lalu ia beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tempat ibunya dirawat..

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Aku titip ibuku."

"Aku mengerti. Hati-hati, Sakura-san."

Sakura meninggalkan ruangan ibunya. Beranjak menyusuri koridor rumah sakit guna menuju keluar rumah sakit. Saat memasuki lift ia kembali terbayang-bayang akan lelaki yang tadi sempat membuatnya kacau. Kembali lagi terulang kenangan indah namun memahitkan yang selalu ia alami ketika sedang terpuruk. Ia ingat betul yang dilakukan lelaki itu sampai membuatnya muak dan menjadi takut untuk mencintai. Apa yang ia-tidak, mereka lakukan sangat membuatnya menderita. Sempat terpikir ia ingin mencari kembali mereka karena bagaimanapun mereka adalah bagian dari hidupnya. Ia sesungguhnya sangat mecintai mereka.

Larut dalam kesedihan membuatnya tak sadar bahwa ia sudah sampai diluar. Dinginnya angin malam menyapa lembut kulit pucatnya. Pucat ? Ah, mungkin ia kurang darah lagi. Selalu seperti ini jika ia terlalu memaksakan diri. Sesungguhnya ini adalah hal yang wajar, sebab untuk gadis seumurannya yang dimana sewajarnya menikmati masa muda dan bersenang-senang dengan keluarganya. Tidak sepertinya, harus menanggung beban berat ini sendirian. Tapi ia tak pernah mengeluh. Sedikitpun ia tak mengeluh karena ia tak menyalahkan takdir. Ia menjalankan semua ini dengan tabah dan ikhlas. Namun tetap saja jika sesekali ia lelah dan menumpahkan segalanya didepan ibunya. Walaupun sesudahnya ia merasa bersalah karena ia merasa telah membagi beban dengan seseorang yang sedang berjuang. Tak seharusnya ia melakukan itu, pikirnya.

Sesampainya didepan apartemen ia langsung masuk dan mandi. Selesai mandi ia langsung menyiapkan seberapa perlengkapan untuk sekolah besok. Ia teringat dengan tugas yang diberikan Kurenai-sensei. Ia harus memilih siswa untuk tugas pasangan secepatnya. Ia tak suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan.

"Tapi aku tak memiliki teman." Sakura berpikir mungkin ini akan sulit karena mungkin ia akan sukar memiliki teman di sana.

"Apa Sasori-kun bersedia menjadi pasanganku ?" Walau Sakura berkata begitu, dalam benaknya ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan Sasori. Ia justru memikirkan Sasuke. Lelaki yang sudah membuatnya kacau secara tidak langsung. Tak dapat ia pungkiri sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah merasa melampiaskan kekesalannya pada dirinya. Ia berpikir bahwa mungkin perkataannya telah keterlaluan. Hei, sejak kapan kau menjadi maso seperti ini Sakura ?

"Tidak tidak tidak. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar bayangan lelaki itu hilang dari pikirannya.

"Mungkin aku kelelahan. Sebaiknya aku segera tidur." Setelah membereskan segala keperluan yang ia perlukan besok. Ia bergegas tidur. Tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi ia lalu langsung memasang alarm agar ia tak bangun kesiangan esok. Bagaimana pun juga jarak rumahnya dan sekolah lumayan jauh. Terlebih lagi ia mengendarai sepeda. Ah, ini melelahkan.

Sakura langsung terlelap. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk menemui dewi malam, dengkuran halus terdengar seraya berubahnya warna langit tanda fajar telah menyapa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kriiiiingggggg...**_

"Mmhhhh." Sakura terbangun begitu mendengar bunyi alarm yang ia atur tadi malam.

Pukul lima tepat ia bangun. Sedikit merenggangkan tubuh yang kaku akibat sendi yang tak digerakkan selama berjam-jam. Menguap karena merasa tak cukup istirahat. Ia ingat bahwa tadi malam ia pulang terlalu larut. Jika dipikir-pikir, ia cukup berani untuk seorang gadis enam belas tahun. Segala masalah dan kehidupan yang keras membuatnya sudah terbiasa dengan segala sesuatu yang berat ini.

"Masak dulu atau mandi ya. Haah dinginnya, mungkin aku akan masak terlebih dahulu."

Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia langsung menuju dapur guna memasak makan untuk ia sarapan. Yang tersisa di lemari pendingin hanya daging beku dan beberapa sayuran. Mungkin pagi ini ia akan memasak omelet daging.

"Ah, mataku." Saat telah meletakkan beberapa bahan makanan di meja dapur, Sakura tak sengaja melewati cermin dan melihat kondisi matanya. Teringat bahwa semalam ia menangis hebat. Hal itu membuatnya kembali termenung pagi ini.

"Oh ayolah, Sakura. Sejak kapan kau menjadi lemah begini ? Ayo semangat !"

Sakura adalah gadis yang dibesarkan dengan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Ia sangat bahagia dengan semua itu sebelum suatu pukulan hebat yang mengenai psikisnya yang membuat ia sedikit trauma jika mendengar segala sesuatu yang menyangkut ayahnya. Itu semua akan membawanya pada kenangan mengerikan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kenangan yang membuatnya menderita seperti ini. Tak seharusnya semua ini terjadi seandainya lelaki itu tak meninggalkan luka yang begitu dalam padanya dan juga ibunya. Jika memikirkan hal itu, tak ada habisnya Sakura akan berharap 'seandainya'. Itu sudah cukup membuatnya muak.

"Oh ayolah, lagipula siapa yang akan peduli padaku ? Aku tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan ini." Tak dihiraukannya bengkak pada matanya pagi ini. Ia berpikir mungkin malah orang-orang tak mengenal dirinya-

-tidak. Orang-orang mengenal dirinya.

"Apa ini." Mata sakura memincing, melihat sesuatu yang berbau aneh pada sepatu sekolahnya. Tepat saat ia membuka loker hendak memakai sepatu jika ia tak menemui hal aneh yang menimpa sepatunya.

"Saus ?" Ada orang iseng yang meletakkan saus disepatunya ? Bagaimana bisa ? Baru ia berpikir bahwa mungkin tak ada yang mengenalinya disekolah ini, tapi ini apa ?

"Apa aku harus memakai sepatuku sendiri ?" Sakura berpikir begitu jika ia tak mengingat bahwa peraturan sekolah ini memerintahkan siswa-siswinya untuk tidak memakai sepatu yang telah dipakai diluar sekolah-

-dan juga tak boleh tak memakai alas kaki.

"Sekolah elit memang merepotkan." Mungkin ini akan menjadi awal bagi paginya yang merepotkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haruno, apa yang terjadi pada sepatumu ?" Itu yang dikatakan guru yang sedang mengajar karena Sakura terlambat masuk. Niat hati ingin membersihkan warna saus yang menempel pada sepatunya, tapi hasilnya tak karuan seperti ini.

"Apa ia menumpahkan cat rambutnya ?"

"Tidak, karna warna disepatu dan rambutnya tidak sama."

"Kau benar, apa itu saus ?"

"Ahahaha memalukan." Begitu tanggapan mereka saat melihat kondisi sepatunya.

"Saya tak sengaja menumpahkan saus saat sarapan pagi tadi." Bohong. Bahkan ia tak punya saus dirumah.

"Jika kau memiliki waktu untuk sarapan kau tidak akan terlambat, Haruno. Apa itu alasanmu terlambat pagi ini ?"

"Iya, sensei."

"Haah, untuk kali ini kau aku maafkan. Tapi jika kau ulangi lagi silahkan pergi ke ruang guru."

"Baik sensei, terimakasih."

Setelah berkata begitu, Sakura lekas duduk tanpa menghiraukan hiruk-pikuk orang-orang yang mengurusinya. Bagaimana tidak, perhatiannya sudah teralihkan dengan kejadian yang menimpanya pagi ini. Siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang meletakkan saus disepatunya ?  
Sakura terus berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, ia tak sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata beriris Onix yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Sepertinya dia adalah pria sama yang memperhatikannya kemarin sore saat bersama Sasori disini. Dan Sakura kembali tak menyadarinya. Mungkin hal itu berlaku bagi Sakura tapi tidak untuk Sasori. Sasori sadar betul gerak-gerik Sasuke. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit tak suka.

Sesampainya ditempat duduk Sakura masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Siapa dalang dari semua ini. Apa ini hanya keisengan belaka ? Baru sempat sakura berpikir begitu, ia merasakan dingin ditangannya. Mungkin itu air. Tunggu, air !?

"Hei, apa lagi ini ?" Sakura melihat seragam sekolahnya basah dibagian tangan. Melirik ke arah mejanya untuk memastikan sesuatu dan benar saja. Mejanya basah karena air. Tadi saus dan sekarang air. Untung hanya air. Dan ini tidak berbau. Oh ayolah, ini tidak terjadi secara kebetulan kan ?

Ini tampak seperti, bully ? Sakura tanpa sadar terlalu memikirkannya sampai-sampai tak terasa bahwa bel tanda pelajaran usai telah terdengar.

"Sakura, konnichiwa." Sakura menoleh saat namanya disebut oleh suara baritone manis khas seorang lelaki.

"Ah, Sasori-kun." Oh benar juga, pagi ini ia tak melihatnya.

Kemana pergi-

 **~``Flashback-On``~**

Sakura mendorong sepedanya berjalan menuju luar apartemennya. Ia melirik kearah lantai paling atas dari apartemen itu, mencari-cari seseorang yang seharusnya keluar saat ini.

"Rou-san, apa aku boleh bertanya sebentar ?" Sakura menghampiri pengurus apartemen ini, terlihat ia sedang menunggu bus. Sepertinya ia sedang ingin bepergian.

"Ara Sakura-chan. Ada apa ?" balasnya ramah.

"Apa kau melihat lelaki yang lewat disini tadi pagi ?"

"Banyak lelaki yang lewat pagi ini, sayang. Siapa yang kau cari ?"

"Dia seumur denganku, dia juga bersekolah ditempat yang sama denganku. Tingginya kira-kira tujuh sentimeter lebih tinggi dariku. Rambutnya merah dan wajahnya seperti bayi." Sakura berusaha menjelaskan sedetail mungkin agar wanita yang ia sapa dengan nama Rou itu mengerti.

"Seperti bayi ? Sakura-chan, hanya kau seorang pelajar yang tinggal disini." Wanita itu tertawa sambil membuat gerakan pada tangan kanannya.

"Eh tunggu. Disekolah yang sama denganmu ?"

"Iya."

"Apa nama sekolahmu ?"

"Konoha International High School."

"Konoha-ah ! Maksudmu Sasori-san ?"

"Iya ! Saso-tunggu, Rou-san mengenalnya ?"

"Bagaimana tidak mengenalnya, dia adalah anak dari pemilik apartemen ini."

 **~``FlashBack-Off```~**

-ah benar.

Begitu ternyata, pantas ini semua ganjil.

"Hei hei hei, kau tidak membalas sapaku."

"Konnichiwa, Tuan pemilik apartemen." Sarkas Sakura.

"Woaa, ketahuan ternyata." Sasori berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya akan balasan dari Sakura. Dalam benaknya bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau dia adalah pemilik dari apartemen yang dihuni Sakura ? Gadis memang mengerikan.

"Kalau kau mengizinkan, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu." Lanjut Sasori tak enak hati.

"Tak perlu aku su-" Belum Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, saat ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menempel di rok sekolahnya.

Apa lagi ini ?

"Ada apa, Sakura ?" Sasori melihat Sakura yang menggantungkan perkataannya langsung bertanya dan menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di rok Sakura.

"Permen karet ?"

"Ini yang ketiga." Gumam Sakura.

"Ha ?"

"Ah tidak. Sepertinya aku memang harus meminjam rok cadangan di UKS."

"Sakura apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Sasori khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasori-kun. Aku pergi ke UKS dulu." Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasori tanpa pikir panjang, ia tak mau masalah ini menjadi lebih besar lagi. Sesunggunya ini bukan kali pertamanya mendapat hal macam ini. Saat sekolah menengah pertama dulu, ia pun sering mendapatkan hal yang seperti ini. Namun ini berbeda, pasalnya kejadian seperti ini adalah tahap akhir dari bully. Yang ia tahu, dulu yang ia dapatkan pertama adalah ocehan dan cemoohan. Ah, sepertinya ini memang bukanlah kebetulan semata.

Sementara itu ada sosok yang menyadari kejadian pada gadis yang duduk disebelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja ?"

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh. Merasa ada suara manis yang memanggil namanya, Sakura langsung mengarahkan matanya pada sumber suara.

"Maaf, mungkin aku telah lancang langsung memanggil nama depanmu." Lanjutnya tak enak hati.

"Err, tak apa." Balas Sakura bingung. Ia heran, ada yang mengenalnya dikelas ini ?

"Kau mungkin belum mengenalku. Perkenalkan, aku Yamanaka Ino. Yoroshiku~" Lanjut gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang.

"Haruno Sakura, yoroshiku." Balas Sakura ramah.

"Kulihat tadi pagi sepatumu" Ino menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Oh tidak apa-apa. Mungkin ada orang yang tidak sengaja meletakkan saus di sepatuku."

"Tidak sengaja ? Lalu rok itu ?"

"Mungkin, sama."

"Bukannya aku berniat ikut campur. Tapi apa tak sebaiknya kau melapor pada OSIS ? Kulihat kau lumayan akrab dengan ketuanya." Tanggap Ino dengan sedikit menggoda Sakura.

"Sasori-kun ? Aku tak ingin merepotkannya." Balas Sakura.

"Hmm, ah bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sambil makan siang ? Kau lapar kan ?" Ajak Ino. Ia ingin berbincang dengan Sakura lebih lama.

"Eh ? Um, baiklah." Balas Sakura sedikit ragu. Ia pikir ia akan menghabiskan waktu SMA nya dengan sendirian lagi, sama seperti dulu saat menginjak bangku SMP. Tapi ia rasa ini akan berbeda-

-mungkin.

Sesampainya dikantin, Ino lebih banyak mengambil alih pembicaraan ketimbang Sakura. Ia banyak bercerita dan Sakura lebih banyak menanggapi. Saat berjalan menuju kantin pun Ino tak berhenti berbicara. Sakura menilai Ino sangat mudah bersosialisasi. Ia cantik, baik, ramah, pandai bergaul, tak suram sepertinya. Sakura banyak tersenyum meihat Ino yang selalu ceria disela pembicaraannya. Ino banyak membicarakan tentang pelajaran tadi karena ia merasa pelajaran yang diberikan kurang. Sakura yang mendengar hanya bisa tertawa menanggapi kekesalan Ino. Karena jujur selama pelajaran tadi ia tak banyak memperhatikan, tak tahu mengapa. Hari ini tak seperti biasanya.

Biasanya ia tak seperti ini, entah mengapa hari ini ia lebih suka untuk diam. Mungkin pilihan untuk makan siang dengan Ino adalah hal yang salah ?

"Ah, itu ! Disana kosong." Ino menunjuk dengan tangan kirinya ke arah tempat duduk kosong didekat jendela. Sementara tangan kanannya memengang nampan berisi makan siangnya.

"Benar, kenapa disana tidak ada yang menempati ? Padahal disana terasa nyaman."

"Ahaha, kau tidak akan bisa menebak pikiran manusia jaman sekarang." Balas Ino sambil tertawa.

"Ayo kita ke- ukh !" Belum Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia merasa ada seorang yang menabraknya dari samping. Beruntung makanan yang ia bawa tak jatuh. Ia masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan.

"Astaga ! Maafkan aku !" Gadis manis beriris Violet berseru ketika merasa telah menabrak seseorang. Sakura yang melihat hanya bisa heran sambil melihat tumpukan kertas yang ia bawa.

"Aku murid baru disini, aku harus mengurus berkas-berkas karena aku terlambat mendaftar." Lanjut gadis cantik itu tak enak hati.

"Um, tak apa. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati." Balas Sakura maklum.

"Aku sangat minta maaf, tapi aku harus segera ke ruang guru."

"Baiklah. Tak apa." Sakura meng-iya-kan perkataan gadis itu.

"Hei-hei, aku merasa mengenalnya." Ino ambil bicara mengenai kejadian tadi.

"Benarkah ? Siapa dia ?" Sakura berjalan mengikuti Ino dibelakangnya yang menuju tempat makan kosong tadi.

"Aku lupa. Tapi melihat wajahnya terasa tak asing." Jawab Ino sambil duduk dibangku tempat makan.

Sakura terdiam.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Ino khawatir. Ia merasa Sakura hanya bergerak pasif bersamanya kali ini.

"Apa aku mengganggu waktumu ?" Lanjut Ino.

"Tentu tidak. Apa aku terlihat seperti itu."

"Um, entahlah. Tapi bagiku kau agak pendiam." Ino berkata seolah-olah sudah lama mengenal Sakura. Hei, kalian ini bukan teman lama yang baru bertemu setelah sekian tahun berpisah kan ?

"Ah, apa aku berulah lagi ? Maksudku, ya saat bersama bayi merah itu kau terlihat tak seperti ini." Lanjut Ino

"Bayi merah ?" Heran Sakura.

"Akasuna."

"Sasori-kun ? Apa kau memperhatikanku ?" Diselingi tertawa, nada bicara Sakura mulai berubah. Sepertinya ia mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraannya kali ini.

"Bagaimana tidak. Seorang gadis berambut seperti permen karet yang berani membentak Pangeran Uchiha kemudian tak lama dari itu dia langsung akrab dengan lelaki lain yang tak kalah tampannya. Itu sudah membuatmu cukup menarik perhatian." Jelas Ino sambil menyantap makan siangnya.

"Sebenarnya, siapa Uchiha Sasuke itu." Sakura menunduk. Hawa suram mulai terasa, sepertinya ia kembali murung seperti tadi malam.

"Kau tak tahu ? Ia adalah anak bungsu dari Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha. Yup, dia anak termuda dari keluarga Uchiha."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Mou, apa kau tak pernah membaca berita ? Uchiha adalah keluarga yang paling berpengaruh dalam dunia bisnis di Asia. Bahkan, Uchiha masuk dalam daftar sepuluh perusahaan terkaya didunia."

"Benarkah ? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu." Firasatnya benar. Wajar orang sekaya dia akan berperilaku begitu. Mungkin ia juga keterlaluan. Sudah membuat onar seperti waktu itu. Bahkan orang-orang mengenal dirinya lewat sikapnya pada Sasuke. Bagaimana ia bisa membersihkan namanya jika yang ia hadapi adalah-

-Tunggu.

Jangan-jangan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

 **A / N**

 **Balasan Review**

Mellyaa : hyaaaa makasiiihhh, um ganbarou ! Makasih dah sempetin RnR. Mampir lagi yaa, kutunggu lho^^

Rina227 : Hohoho kamu yang udah baik hati koreksi tulisan saya, mampir lagi ya ! Kalau bisa saya minta koreksinya kembali. Saya tunggu ya^^

Uchiha Nazura : Hallo, makasih udh review. Ini dah lanjut, mampir lagi yaa ! Saya tunggu^^

JeY Hwa : Hallo, makasih dah RnR. Iyaa saya bakalan tetep lanjutin nih fic walopun garet :v Umm, dedek Saradanya lagi males keluar rumah. Mau nya sama saya ajah, jadi mungkin ga main dia :v btw saya mamahnya sarada :v Mampir lagi ya ! Saya tunggu lho

Lumaera : Hallo, makasih ya dah RnR. Yo salam SSL, mampir lagi yaa ! Saya tunggu lho^^

comet cherry : Ini dah lanjut, makasih dah RnR. Mampir lagi yaa, Saya tunggu lho^^

uchimara : Ini dah lanjut, Makasih dah RnR. Mampir lagi yaa saya tunggu lho^^

Oke saya tau. Saya telat. Saya minta maaf. Oke.

Gak tau harus ngomong apa lagi. Kicep setelah nulis sekian ribu-_

Kurang panjang ? Kurang gerget ? Kurang memuaskan ?

Apa tulisan saya kerasa ngebosenin ?  
Untuk sekarang, fic ini lagi berfokus untuk penguatan alur dan kerangka konflik. Jadi untuk yang merasa fic saya hambar ya mohon sabar. Konflik sedang saya susun supaya jadi bagus pas di pertengahannya. Saya juga merasa fic panjang ini Cuma buat tetekbengek :v  
Gimana ya, saya Cuma pengen buat semuanya berjalan mulus dan ga ada paksaan apalagi pembelokan alur. Makanya jadinya kek gini :v

Untuk kelanjutannya, mungkin bakalan lama. Saya masih ngurusin kuliah. Ditambah saya yang ga jadi pindah trus harus bolak-balik buat kuliah.

Makasih yang udah mau baca, fav, follow, dan review. saya sih pengennya kalian yang udah baca tulisan saya mau me-review walau hanya satu kata. Biar saya tau kalau fic saya ini ada yang nungguin :v review kalian itu yang buat saya semangat lanjut lho  
Jadi, kalau kalian semangat baca n review saya juga semangat lanjut Xda

See you next chapter

Sign, **FellyXa**


	3. Chapter 3

-tunggu, jangan-jangan

"Benarkah ? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu."

-semua yang terjadi pada dirinya ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke ?

"Kau ini, hal seperti itu seharusnya kau sudah tahu. Berita itu sudah ada dikepala seluruh warga jepang. Yah, wajar sih. Kau bahkan tak terpengaruh dengannya."

"Aku jarang melihat berita. Memang seperti apa Uchiha itu ?"

"Uchiha adalah keluarga yang memiliki perusahaan terbesar dijepang. Karena perusahaannya bergerak hampir disegala bidang, membuatnya menjadi perusahaan paling berpengaruh diasia. Dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah satu-satunya penerus keluarga Uchiha." Ino menjelaskan sambil menyeruput sisa jus yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hee... aku tak menyangka dia sehebat itu." Perkataan Ino membuat Sakura sedikit tersadar, mungkin tak semua adalah salah Sasuke.

'Mungkin ini adalah salahku juga.'

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi Uchiha Sasuke adalah sosok yang sempurna. Kau tahu, hampir setengah populasi gadis ditempat ini adalah penggemarnya." Lanjut Ino dengan raut wajah kesal.

Sasuke sangat terkenal bahkan tanpa pengaruh keluarganya. Bahkan ia memiliki penggemar yang sudah seperti artis. Pasti sulit hidup disekitarnya.

Tunggu, Penggemar ?

 **Love Hurt**

 **Naruto Fanfictions**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura x Akasuna Sasori**

 **Rate : M (for Save)**

 **WARNING : OOC, Typo dimana-mana, plot kecepetan harap maklum masih nubi, dan hal-hal gaje lainnya**

 **Genre : AU, Romance, Drama**

 **Original Story by**

 **FellyXa**

 **Ini merupakan cerita fiksi biasa, apabila terdapat**

 **Kesamaan Tokoh maupun Cerita itu semua murni kebetulan semata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3rd Chapter**

"Um, tapi tak apa. Sekarang kau sudah tahu. Dan seperti yang sudah kukatakan, Sakura. Penggemar Sasuke itu mengerikan, kau harus berhati-hati dengannya." Tukas Ino memperingatkan.

"Iya, sepertinya aku harus berhati-hati."

 _ **Teengg...tengggg...teng...**_

"Ha ? Sudah bel ? Astaga bahkan makananku belum turun."

"Itu karena kau terlalu banyak makan, Ino."

"Kau ngajak berantem, ya ?" Sepertinya Sakura sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan Ino. Ia gadis yang baik.

Mereka berdua bergegas menuju kelas karena bel sudah berbunyi. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenda gurau. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membuat mereka sudah seperti sahabat karib.

"Sakura, kapan-kapan aku main kerumahmu ya." Ino berkata setelah duduk ditempat duduknya yang sedikit berjauhan dengsn tempat duduk Sakura.

"Baiklah." Sakura juga duduk ditempat duduknya. Kemudian ia menoleh kesampingnya, tempat dimana penghuninya belum datang.

"Hei Sakura-chan apa kau melihat dimana teme-ah, itu dia." Naruto belum menyelesaikan perkataannya langsung terhenti begitu melihat orang yang ia maksud telah datang.

"Teme, kau harus cepat-cepat mencari pasangan." Lanjut Naruto setelah duduk ditempat duduknya yang berhadapan dengan tempat duduk Sasuke.

"Berisik, dobe."

"Sialan kau teme." Kemudian Naruto membalikkan badannya mengadap kedepan guna melihat senseinya yang sedang memasuki kelas.

Kelas pun dimulai. Pelajaran berlangsung dengan suasana yang tenang dan damai. Bukan karena para siswa yang mengikuti pelajaran dengan serius, tetapi melainkan mereka yang sebagian besar memilih untuk bertemu dengan dewi mimpi yang telah menggoda mereka.

"Hoammhh." Dan sepertinya Sakura juga telah tergoda dengan rayuannya.

 **0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0**

"Sakura, ingin pulang bareng ?"

"Ah, Sasori-kun." Sakura menoleh begitu mendengar suaranya dipanggil.

"Maaf, tapi hari ini aku tak langsung pulang. Ada tempat yang harus aku kunjungi." Lanjut Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kita kesana bersama."

"Sasori-kun, aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula arah rumahmu tak sejalan denganku." Sakura tersenyum.

"Aa, baiklah." Balas Sasori merajuk.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kali ini aku harus kesana. Kau tak perlu mengantarku, aku janji lain kali kita akan pulang bareng." Balas Sakura tak enak hati melihat raut wajah Sasori yang menampakkan kekecewaan.

"Baiklah, janji ya ?" Sasori mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada Sakura.

"Janji." Kemudian Sakura menautkan jari kelingkingnya juga padanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan." Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Menyusuri berbagai koridor-koridor kelas dan kemudian masuk kedalam lift yang membawanya keluar. Sesampainya ruangan berisi loker-loker para siswa, Sakura berjalan menuju tempat dimana lokernya berada kemudian membukanya. Saat ia mengambil sepatu sekolahnya, alangkah terkejutnya ia saat ia yang tadinya ingin memakai sepatunya dikagetkan dengan kemunculan tiga ekor kecoa yang keluar dari masing-masing sepatunya.

"Astaga ! Bagaimana mungkin ada kecoa disepatuku !?" Ini bukan sebuah kebetulan lagi, ini adalah ulah seseorang yang sengaja melakukannya !

"Siapa yang telah melakukan ini ?" Sakura menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk melihat-lihat apakah ada seseorang yang terlihat mencurigakan, namun nihil. Sepertinya orang yang telah meletakkan kecoa disepatunya telah lama pergi.

Awalnya Sakura ingin menyusuri beberapa tempat sekedar untuk mencari beberapa informasi, namun mengingat bahwa ia harus pergi kesuatu tempat untuk membeli sesuatu. Ia harus segera bergegas jika tidak ia akan terlambat dan tokonya akan tutup.

"Aku harus segera bergegas." Tak memperdulikan kenyataan bahwa hewan menjijikan telah keluar dari sepatunya, ia tetap memakai sepatu itu dan bergegas keluar sekolah untuk mengambil sepedanya.

Berjalan dengan kecepatan yang lumayan cepat akhirnya Sakura sampai ditempat sepedanya berada. Tak menunggu waktu lama untuknya, kemudian ia langsung mengendarainya menuju tempat tujuan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Irasshai !" Penjaga toko terlihat sedang menyambut pengunjung tokonya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Sedang mencari apa, nona ?" Lanjut penjaga toko tersebut masih dengan senyuman manisnya.

"A-ano, aku sedang mencari guci yang kemarin aku lihat. Apa masih ada ?" Tanya Sakura sembari melihat-lihat kesekeliling area toko barang antik itu.

"Ahh, guci itu... ada ada." Kemudian gadis itu masuk kedalam toko dan mengambilkan sesuatu yang ia maksud. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa sebuah guci cantik berwarna putih dengan ukiran bunga sakura yang menghiasinya.

"Ini dia. Baiklah berapa harganya ?" Mata Sakura berbinar melihat benda yang sudah lama ia ingin beli. Namun karena uangnya tak cukup maka ia harus bersabar untuk membelinya.

"Harganya..." Penjaga toko itu menunjukka sebuah kertas yang menempel diguci indah itu.

"Syukurlah uangnya cukup." Setelah menyelesaikan pembayaran, Sakura yang sudah membeli benda itu langsung membawanya pulang. Karena letak toko itu tak jauh dari tempat kerjanya, Sakura tak mengendarai sepedanya melainkan hanya membawanya sambil berjalan. Sesampainya ia ditoko roti tempat ia bekerja, ia disuguhi pemandangan dimana para pelanggan sedang ramai-ramainya.

"Sumimasen, aku terlambat." Sakura memasuki toko roti itu setelah sebelumnya memarkirkan sepedanya tak jauh dari tempat ia bekerja.

"Sakura. Tak apa, kemari. Kami sedang sibuk malam ini." Balas wanita tua yang menjadi salah satu pekerja ditempat itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku kedapur dulu." Sakura yang bekerja sebagai pembuat roti kemudian langsung menuju dapur untuk membuatkan beberapa pesanan roti. Sakura tak sempat pulang kerumah sekedar beganti pakaian, ia hanya melapisi baju seragamnya dengan _celemek_ agar tak kotor nanti. Karena ia harus memakainya kembali besok.

"Sakura, kita kehabisan roti melon. Bisa kau buatkan beberapa ?"

"Baik, Hanare-san."

Pekerjaan Sakura berlangsung hingga larut malam. Ia sudah biasa melewati berbagai macam jalan yang menuju rumahnya seorang diri, malam-malam. Tanpa mengendarai sepeda tuanya, Sakura berjalan dengan membawa kendaraan kuno itu menuju rumahnya. Saat ia sampai dirumah, jam didinding menujukan tepat pukul satu malam. Biasanya ia akan pulang sekitar pukul sebelas malam, namun kali ini toko roti tempat ia mencari uang sedang ramai pengunjung. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah menjadi resiko.

"Haahh, lelahnya." Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur kecil miliknya, tak memperdulikan keringat yang sudah melekat ditubuhnya, ia memejamkan kelopak matanya barang sebentar untuk sedikit meghilangkan penat.

"Tapi syukurlah, guci ini masih ada. Aku akan memberikannya pada ibu." Lusa adalah ulang tahun ibunya, ia sudah merencanakan akan memberikan guci kecil sebagai hadiah. Ia juga sudah menabung untuk mendapatkannya, ia ingat sewaktu ia kecil ibunya memiliki sebuah guci berukiran bunga sakura namun sepertinya sudah tak ada lagi. Ibunya memang sangat menyukai bunga sakura.

"Laparnya.."Sakura merasakan bahwa perutnya sudah mengeluarkan suara. Ia ingat terakhir ia makan adalah saat bersama Ino tadi siang-wajar bahwa ia kelaparan.

"Ah iya, aku kan tak masak apapun sejak pagi." Ia terpaksa membuat mie instant malam ini-lagi.

Sakura mengambil persediaan mie instant dilemari pendingin, lalu menyeduhnya. Sambil menunggu mie itu matang, Sakura menyiapkan air hangat untuk ia mandi.

"Huuhh, panas." Sakura meniup-niup mie yang ia ambil menggunakan sumpit. Lalu menyantapnya perlahan. Mengabaikan kantuk yang menyerangnya bertubi-tubi, ia memilih segera menghabiskan makan malamnya dan bergegas untuk mandi. Ia tak tahan dengan lengket yang menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Dikamar mandi yang sempit, Sakura merendamkan tubuh mungilnya sampai sebatas leher. Menggunakan sabun dengan wewangian buah, membuatnya sedikit segar. Sekujur tubuhnya diselimuti rasa kantuk dan lelah. Ini semua masih panjang, ini semua belum seberapa mengingat dirinya yang harus bekerja lebih membanting tulang demi ibunya, ia tak tahu bisa bertahan berapa lama lagi. Belum lagi sekolahnya yang cukup menguras tenaga-ah ia sekolahnya, ia ingat kejadian yang menimpanya saat ia pulang sekolah tadi.

"Hahh, mungkin aku akan mengalaminya lagi esok." Ujarnya seorang diri dikamar mandi sambil merasakan sensasi air hangat.

"Aku harus menemukan siapa pelakunya." Ia tak bisa membiarkan dirinya seperti ini. Walau miskin, ia juga manusia. Meletakkan kecoa disepatunya bukanlah tindakan baik, ia harus menyelesaikannya sebelum ia mengalaminya kembali-

-dan benar saja. Ia mengalaminya kembali.

"Kali ini apa ?" Sakura melihat-lihat seisi lokernya. Dahinya berdenyit melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya ada didalamnya kini tak ada.

"Astaga, kemarin kecoa sekarang bahkan sepatuku diambilnya ?" Sakura memijit keningnya frustasi. Memikirkan apa lagi yang akan terjadi padanya nanti. Bagaimana ia bisa masuk kekelas tanpa sepatu ruangannya ?

"Apa aku harus mencarinya ? Tapi kemana ?" Sakura memikirkan kemungkinan dimana sepatunya berada. Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ia mengambil barang seseorang dan tak ingin orang itu menemukannya ? Mungkin ada satu kemungkinan-

"Tempat sampah." –apa ia harus kesana ?

 **0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0**

"Haruno Sakura, kau telat lagi."

"Maafkan aku, sensei."

"Haah, apa lagi alasanmu kali ini ? Aku tahu kalau letak rumahmu jauh, tapi seharusnya kau bisa mengatur waktu." Jelas wanita berambut hitam yang perutnya sudah kembali rata.

"Apa kau terjebak hujan ?" Lanjutnya.

"I-iya, sensei." Sakura tertunduk menjawabnya. Seketika itu ia mendengar suara tertawa seorang gadis ditengah suara derasnya hujan.

"Tapi mengapa sepatu ruanganmu ikut kotor ?"

"Mungkin ia membawanya pulang ?"

"Hihihi sampai segitunya."

Ah. Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Membiarkannya kali ini adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Itu.." Sakura tak bisa menjawabnya.

'Tak mungkin kan aku bilang kalau sepatuku kutemukan ditempat pembuangan sampah ?'

"Apa kau sudah mendapat pasangan ?"

'Pasangan ? Ah, tugas itu. Tunggu aku bahkan melupakannya !'

"B-belum, sensei." Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Haah, Sakura kau tahu kan apa yang terjadi kalau kau terlambat lebih dari tiga kali ?" Sepertinya Kurenai-sensei juga tak ingin memberikan hukuman itu pada Sakura.

"..."

"Pergi temui Iruka-sensei dan bawa ini. Setelah itu kau baru boleh masuk kelas." Kurenai-sensei berkata dan memberikan secarik kertas.

Setelah itu, wanita muda yang sudah menikah itu kembali melanjutkan pembelajarannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Baiklah, siapa diantara kalian yang belum memiliki pasangan ?"

"Uchiha, apa kau belum-" Sahutnya begitu melihat putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha Fugaku itu mengangkat tangan. Belum ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, lelaki itu langsung berkata dengan wajah dingin khasnya.

"Aku ingin ketoilet, sensei."

"Ah begitu. Baiklah silahkan." Jawabnya maklum. Ia tak ingin mengambil pusing dengan pemuda pantat ayam yang sedang berjalan menuju arahnya.

"Jadi kau belum mendapat pasangan ya, teme."

"Berisik kau, dobe."

Sementara itu diluar kelas sana seorang gadis dengan pakaian setengah basah akibat terkena hujan dan keadaan sepatu yang kotor, tengah pergi menemui Iruka-sensei. Kasarnya untuk meminta hukuman akibat perbuatannya.

"Hm, empat kali terlambat masuk kelas dan satu pelanggaran berupa kelalaian mengabaikan tugas." Ujar lelaki dewasa dihadapannya yang tengah membaca kertas pemberian Sakura.

"Aku tak menyangka gadis jenius sepertimu melakukan ini." Lanjutnya sedikit diselingi nada bercanda. Ia kenal Sakura karena ia merupakan pengawas Sakura saat tes masuk waktu lalu.

'Aku juga kan manusia' Batin Sakura kesal.

"Baiklah, menurut undang-undang peraturan tata tertib siswa kau terkena pasal sepuluh yang mengharuskanmu melakukan pelayanan siswa. Bersihkan tepi kolam renang, setelah itu kau boleh masuk kelas."

"Baik sensei." Tak ada pilihan lain. Ia harus melakukannya walau ini tak sepenuhnya salah dirinya.

Kolam renang yang besar ditambah keadaan tepiannya yang licin mempersulit hukumannya kali ini. Ia harus membersihkannya secepat mungkin jika tidak ia tak bisa masuk dalam pelajaran Biologi hari ini.

"Aku haru cepat-cepat membersihkannya." Mengabaikan rasa dingin yang masih menyelimutinya, Sakura lebih memilih untuk segera menyelesaikan hukumannya dan pergi kekelas. Tentu sebelum itu ia harus meminjam seragam di UKS-lagi.

Sakura yang terlalu asik meyikati tepian kolam renang beralas keramik licin tak mendengar bahwa ada sekumpulan siswi yang sedang melihat dirinya dari kejauhan. Dibalik dinding itu, terlihat mereka sedang membicarakan Sakura dengan suara bisik-bisik.

"Kau lihat itu ? Rencana kita berhasil."

"Betul, aku tak sabar melakukannya lagi." Jawab gadis berambut panjang-modis.

"Jadi siapa yang melakukannya ? Kita harus cepat selagi ia tak melihat kita." Ujar gadis yang satunya lagi.

"Baik-baik aku saja, ahh tak sabarnya."

"Cepat lakukan."

"Ayo !" Kemudian gadis yang tadi bersembunyi dibalik dinding itu keluar dan menuju kearah Sakura yang sedang sibuk menyikati tepian kolam dengan sikat dan sabun. Perlahan-lahan gadis cantik itu mulai mendekati Sakura tanpa menimbulkan suara, dan akhirnya dengan segenap kekuatan ia mendorong Sakura kearah kolam yang membuat sang empunya sukses terjun kedalam kolam dengan kedalaman hampir dua meter.

"Kyaaaaa !"

 _ **Byyuuurrrrr...**_

"Aaaa kita berhasil." Setelah melakukan itu, sekumpulan gadis-gadis tadi langsung meninggalkan Sakura yang berusaha mengambil napas dikarenakan kedalaman kolam yang melebihi tinggi dirinya. Ditambah dirinya yang sama sekali tak bisa berenang, membuat ia mati-matian berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

"To-lo-ng.. uhuk.."

Dan diseberang sana, seorang pemuda tampan yang baru keluar dari toilet-entah sedang apa-mendengar teriakan seorang gadis.

"Teriakan ? Siapa ?" Takut salah dengar, ia kemudian menajamkan pendengarannya sambil berjalan menuju sumber suara.

"To-tol-uhukk-tolong..."

Suara itu semakin jelas tatkala tempat yang ia tuju adalah ruangan dimana klub renang biasa melakukan latihan hariannya.

"Kolam renang ?" Sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, begitu sampai disana ia melihat sekeliling ruangan itu dan suara minta tolong seorang gadis telah terhenti. Ia berpikir bahwa ia salah mendengar jika tidak sebelum berbalik ia melihat sebuah gelombang yang cukup besar ditengah-tengah kolam. Itu bukan gelombang, itu sebuah gerakan !

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja !?" Tak menunggu waktu lama, Sasuke langsung melepas baju seragamnya asal dan menceburkan dirinya kedalam kolam tempat sebuah gerakan mencurigakan terjadi. Berenang menuju seorang gadis yang sudah kehabisan napas dan berhenti bergerak kemudian secepat mungkin membawanya ketepi kolam.

"Hei, kau bisa mendengarku ? Kau baik-baik saja ?" Sasuke berusaha berbicara dengan gadis yang sekarang berada dipangkuannya. Kulitnya yang memang sudah putih semakin terlihat pucat dengan suhu yang rendah. Seragam sekolahnya basah kuyup.

Sasuke yang tak mendengar sahutan apapun terdiam melihat wajah gadis yang semakin pucat dan tangannya makin mendingin.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Selain itu gadis ini...' Batinnya kebingungan.

Satu-satunya yang harus ia lakukan disaat seperti ini adalah mengeluarkan air yang masuk didalam paru-paru gadis ini. Air yang menghalangi jalur pernapasannya. Namun hanya ada satu cara.

 _ **Gleekkk...**_

"..." Sedikit menelan ludah membayangkan apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan gadis yang menjadi teman sekelasnya ini. Tak punya pilihan lain, ia terpaksa harus membuat napas buatan !

Meletakkannya ditepian kolam dan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya untuk menggapai mulut Sakura, kemudian membukanya yang memberi akses mulut Sasuke untuk memberikan napas buatan. Kemudian menempelkan mulutnya dengan mulut Sakura dan memberikan udara sebagai pemicu dengan harapan ia mulai bernapas dan memompa dada Sakura untuk mengeluarkan air yang terperangkap didalam paru-parunya. Mengulanginya beberapa kali sampai gadis pink itu terbatuk-batuk diakibatkan air yang keluar dari dalam melalui kerongkongannya.

"Ukhuk..ukhuk...uhukkk...hoeekkk" Sakura terbatuk-batuk dan memuntahkan semua air kolam yang masuk didalamnya dibantu dengan urutan dibelakang lehernya dan diperutnya-tentu bukan Sakura yang melakukannya.

Saat semua air sudah ia keluarkan, Sasuke memberanikan bertanya pada gadis kurus yang tengah bersandar didada bidangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi ? Kau baik-baik saja ?"

"U-uchiha-san..." Sakura mendongak melihat lelaki yang barusan telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Dengan suara lemahnya, sepertinya ia masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Pandangannya mengabur diakibatkan cairan bening yang tengah memenuhi pelupuk mata indahnya.

"Hm ?" Tanya Sasuke kembali.

"Uchiha-san, aku aku..." Seketika itu tangisan Sakura pecah. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu, seperti tengah memendam sesuatu. Sasuke yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa hanya bisa membiarkan gadis malang itu menangis dalam pelukannya yang entah mengapa tak ia permasalahkan itu.

Dan saat itu juga, masih dibalik dinding sana sekumpulan gadis yang telah mendorong Sakura kekolam kembali membicarakan Sakura. Sepertinya mereka kembali merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk pada Sakura-

"Apa yang ia lakukan !?"

"Lihat, ia bahkan berani memeluk Sasuke-sama seperti itu."

"Pokoknya kita harus membalasnya !" –dan sialnya Sasuke mendengar itu.

Kemudian sekumpulan gadis-gadis itu meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan perasaan kesal.

"Kau baik-baik saja ? Bisa berdiri ?" Sasuke akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berbicara setelah tangisan gadis musim semi itu mereda. Mengambil baju seragamnya yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada dan membalut tubuh ringkih gadis itu-bagaimana pun juga ia tak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis memakai seragam dengan kondisi seperti itu-kalian mengerti maksudku bukan ?

"U-um. Terima kasih." Jawabnya yang masih sesegukan akibat mengangis. Namun ia tetap memaksakan diri walaupun tubuhnya masih lemah. Alhasil tubuhnya pun terkulai dan hampir terjatuh jika tidak Sasuke menopangnya.

"Kyaa !" Sakura menjerit tatkala merasakan tangan kekar sedang mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya kesuatu tempat. Wajahnya memerah saat merasakan hangatnya dada bidang lelaki itu yang tak terbalut apapun.

"U-uchiha-san !?"

"Harusnya bilang jika kau tak bisa berdiri. Merepotkan." Balasnya sedikit kesal.

"T-tunggu, aku bisa berjalan." Elaknya malu. Wajahnya masih dihiasi semburat merah.

"Diamlah." Jawabnya yang terus berjalan meninggalkan kolam renang.

"K-kita mau kemana, Uchiha-san ?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"UKS." Balasnya singkat. Padat. Jelas.

Tak ada yang berbicara saat Sasuke membawa Sakura ke UKS. Sesampainya disana ia tak menemukan siapapun yang bisa ia mintai tolong. Walaupun ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, tapi Sasuke berpikir itu terlalu merepotkan. Sakura memberikan seragam Sasuke yang tadi ia kenakan-yang telah turun dari gendongan Sasuke tentunya-padanya dan berterima kasih.

"Tak ada siapapun."

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Uchiha-san. Tak apa, aku bisa sendiri." Sakura berkata seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Hn." Kemudian Sasuke meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian diruangan UKS yang sebelumnya telah memakai baju-tak mungkin ia keluar dengan keadaan telanjang dada-menuju kelasnya.

 **0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0**

"Teme kau dari mana saja !" Baru saja Sasuke memasuki kelasnya, ia sudah disambut dengan suara berisik sahabat kecilnya. Itu membuatnya menghela napas kesal.

"Toilet." Seperti biasa, jawabnya dingin.

"Kau ini sudah seperti gadis perawan yang sedang datang bulan. Ketoilet berjam-jam."

"Diam kau, dobe." Perempatan siku mulai muncul didahi Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Oh ya teme. Tadi Kurenai-sensei membicarakanmu dan Sakura-chan." Sakura-chan ?

"..." Tak menjawab, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk memasang wajah penasaran yang hebatnya dimengerti oleh otak pas-pasan Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau dan Sakura-chan mendapat masalah." Lanjutnya dengan wajah sok serius.

 _ **Tukk**_

"Aww !"

"Hentikan wajah bodohmu itu, Naruto." Ino menghampiri mereka berdua yang sedang duduk berhadapan dan memukul kepala Naruto.

"S-sakiitt."

"Kau dan Sakura harus menemui Kurenai-sensei diruangannya. Hanya kalian berdua yang belum menyelesaikan tugas berpasangan." Jelasnya yang tak mengharapkan jawaban apapun dari Sasuke.

"Merepotkan." Balas Sasuke dengan wajah stoic khasnya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong dimana Sakura ? Aku tak melihatnya sejak pagi." Ino melihat keseluruh kelas untuk menemukan orang yang ia maksud.

"Iya juga ya, oi teme apa kau-hei itu dia !" Naruto menunjuk kearah pintu masuk kelas, disana terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pink yang sedang berjalan dengan tubuh lemas.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja ?" Ino langsung menghampiri Sakura yang tempat duduknya tak jauh dari tempat duduk Sasuke-bersebelahan.

"Ah Ino. Aku tak apa, aku hanya kelelahan."

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? Kenapa lama sekali ?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku membersihkan kolam renang tempat klub renang melakukan latihannya."

"Astaga itu kan luas sekali. Kau pasti kelelahan."

"Baiklah, untuk kerja kerasmu aku akan mentraktirmu roti melon !"

"Roti melon !? Apa sudah ada ?" Balas Sakura antusias.

"Yosh, kita menuju kantin sekarang !" Ino langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya menuju kantin. Tak memperdulikan tatapan seseorang terhadap dirinya yang menatap tanpa ekspresi. Melihat kepergian Sakura dan berbalik menatap lelaki yang sedang berbicara dengan Naruto dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tengg...teengg...tengg...**_

Suara kerasnya bel tak dapat menutupi gemuruh hujan yang sejak pagi tak berniat beranjak pergi. Entah mengapa hari ini hujan terus menerus turun. Seakan seolah-olah mengajak kaumnya untuk berpesta dalam selimut tebal. Namun hal itu tak berlaku bagi siswa-siswi yang terjebak dalam kelas ini. Hujan lebat yang bersinggungan dengan berakhirnya kelas hari ini membuat mereka hanya memiliki dua pilihan-pulang atau menunggu hujannya reda.

Begitu halnya juga dengan gadis musim semi yang sudah menduga akan hal ini. Maka dari itu ia tak membawa sepeda dan sudah membawa payung-terima kasih untuk ramalan cuacanya yang kali ini benar-dan berniat menggunakannya selagi hujannya sedikit mereda.

"Sepertinya hanya aku yang memakai payung disini." Sakura melihat kesekeliling halaman sekolahnya, dimana para siswanya pulang dengan mengendarai mobil-walaupun tak sepenuhnya mereka yang mengendarai.

"Untung aku tak membawa sepeda." Tutur Sakura ketika berjalan mengarungi hujan lebat. Dengan memakai jaket, ia mengeratkan tangannya kejaket itu untuk sedikit menahan dingin. Hari ini ia tak mendapati sesuatu yang aneh menimpa lokernya. Semoga saja yang tadi itu terakhir. Ia rasa dirinya sudah cukup lelah hari ini.

Hujan tak mau mengalah walaupun dirinya sudah mau berada diantaranya. Sakura tak memperdulikan derasnya hujan dan tetap berjalan menuju rumahnya-ia ingin istirahat.

Ditengah-tengah hebatnya guyuran hujan, tak disangka sekumpulan gadis-gadis terlihat sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang disebuah gang sempit tak berujung.

"Hah lama."

"Hari ini aku khususkan bersedia terkena lumpur demi bebek buruk rupa itu."

"Kau benar. Perjuangan kita tak akan sia-sia." Balas seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah penuh kebenciannya.

Sakura yang tak menyadari ada sekumpulan gadis yang terlihat menghalangi jalannya terus berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Saat jaraknya sudah dekat, ia baru menyadari bahwa tatapan para gadis cantik itu tertuju padanya. Mereka yang sangat jelas memperhatikannya, mau tak mau membuat Sakura akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Permisi, aku mau lewat."

"Oh silahkan. Tapi setelah kau mendapatkan ini !" Salah satu dari ketiga gadis tadi mendorong Sakura masuk kedalam gang sempit tak berujung yang dipenuhi oleh sampah itu. Membuat Sakura jatuh terjerembab dan basah akibat lumpur dan guyuran air hujan.

"Ahahaha, itu akibatnya jika kau berani mendekati pangeran kami !" Tawa gadis berambut hitam tadi.

"Pangeran ? Apa maksud kalian ?"

"Cih, tak usah berpura-pura ! Bebek buruk rupa sepertimu itu hanya bisa menjadi parasit diantara kami. Kau pantas mendapatkan ini !" Lanjut gadis berambut pirang yang mendorong Sakura dikolam renang tadi siang.

Tunggu- "Uchiha Sasuke ?" Sakura sedikit tersadar.

"Ck, bahkan kau tak pantas menyebut nama itu dengan mulut kotormu itu !" Masih dengan gadis yang sama, ia melemparkan payung Sakura kearahnya dan sukses mengenai tubuh Sakura.

-jadi selama ini mereka yang melakukan ini padanya ?

"Apa mau kalian !? Apa kalian juga orang yang sama yang mendorongku kekolam ? Apa kalian tak sadar bahwa itu bisa membunuhku !" Sakura mulai naik pitam. Ia tak menyangka mereka bisa seberani ini menunjukkan wajah mereka padanya.

"Memang itu tujuan kami !"

"A-apa." Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kau yang sudah berani menyentuh Sasuke-sama pantas mendapatkannya ! Kau harus pergi dari sini !" Dengan teganya, ia yang masih berlindung dari derasnya hujan dibalik payung mulai mendekati Sakura yang duduk tersimpuh dibawah. Menendang kaki Sakura dan menginjaknya.

"Aagrrh !" Sakura yang kesakitan memegangi kakinya. Sementara itu gadis yang lain mulai memukuli dan melempari Sakura dengan sampah serta batu. Tak sampai disitu, mereka juga mendorong Sakura mendekati dinding dan membenturkan kepala Sakura dengan kerasnya.

"AARGGHH !" Sakura tak bisa melawan karena rasa sakit yang menggerayangi kakinya belum hilang, dan mereka menambah menyiksanya.

"Ahahaha kau pantas mendapatkan ini !" Gadis berambut hitam lebat itu sepertinya yang paling menikmati ini. Terlihat ia yang tak ada belas kasihan sama-sekali dengan Sakura.

"K-kalian, walaupun a-aku miskin...a-ku tahu apa yang kalian lakukan. A-ku tak ak-kan memaafkan kalian. G-gadis busuk." Dengan rasa pusing akibat benturan yang cukup keras menimpa kepalanya, Sakura tetap melawan mereka. Ia tak bisa membiarkan mereka memperlakukannya seenaknya.

"Apa katamu !?"

"Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu dasar buruk rupa !"

"Kau-" Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, gadis yang diketahui bernana Rena itu menghentikan perkataannya tatkala tangannya yang semula ia gerakkan-untuk menampar Sakura-terhenti karena dihalangi seseorang.

Dibalik derasnya hujan, tampak seseorang yang tak memakai pelindung apapun ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"S-sasuke-sama." Tergagap, gadis yang tadi ingin menampar Sakura diam seribu bahasa. Benar-benar tak menyangka kalau orang yang mereka bela-bela selama ini muncul dihadapannya.

"Sasuke-sama." Sementara yang lainnya diam ketakutan.

"Hentikan semua ini." Tuturnya yang berwajah dingin dan terus menggenggam pergelangan gadis itu.

"T-tapi, kami lakukan ini semua demi Sasuke-sama ! Kami mengerti bahwa Sasuke-sama terganggu dengan gadis ini maka dari itu-"

"Sudah kukatakan hentikan !"

"..."

Tak mengatakan apapun, Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan berada disini mendekati seorang gadis yang terlihat sangat kacau dibawah sana. Dengan memar dikaki kanannya, tubuh penuh lumpur, darah mengalir dari sudut dahinya, dan tubuh yang basah kuyup. Siapapun pasti akan iba bila melihat keadaan Sakura.

Masih dengan mulut yang tak mengeluarkan suara, putra bungsu Mikoto Uchiha itu melepaskan jasnya dan memakaikannya pada Sakura-walau itu tak membuat dingin yang menyelimuti tubuh Sakura berkurang-setidaknya itu bisa membantunya sedikit.

"S-sasuke-sama, kumohon mengerti-"

"Kalian tak bisa menggunakan namaku untuk melakukan ini." Walaupun dengan suara rendah, namun mereka bisa merasakan aura kebencian yang menguar dari lelaki yang mereka puja itu.

"Sakura !" Tak lama setelah itu, Ino, Sai, Naruto, dan Sasori berdatangan menghampiri mereka. Diujung jalan sana, terlihat mobil-mobil mewah mereka sedang berjejer menghalangi pandangan kejalan.

"Tak kusangka kau termyata kemari, teme. Mereka adalah orang yang sama yang merusak sepeda Sakura-chan." Naruto tak biasanya mengeluarkan raut wajah serius kali ini.

"Aku melihat mobil Sasuke menuju kemari. Kupikir ada apa ternyata kau juga disini, Sakura" Ino berlari menuju Sakura.

"Astaga, apa yang mereka lakukan padamu." Suara Ino terlihat sangat cemas melihat kondisi Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Dengan lemah Sakura berusaha tak membuatnya khawatir.

"Jelas kau tak baik-baik saja."

"Ino, bawa Sakura pergi dari sini. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu pada mereka." Tak disangka Sasori yang biasanya santai terlihat serius kali ini. Ia juga berpikir bahwa tindakan ketiga penggemar berat Sasuke sudah sangat keterlaluan, mengingat ini bukan kali pertama mereka menyakiti Sakura.

"Sakura, kau bisa berdiri ? Kita kerumahku sebentar ya, aku harus mengurusi lukamu."

"Um." Sakura sudah sangat lemah hanya bisa bergumam. Namun sepertinya ia masih belum sanggup untuk berdiri. Buktinya kakinyanya tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sai." Melihat itu, Ino yang peka segera memanggil kekasihnya.

"Oke siap." Tak menunggu waktu lama lagi, Sai langsung menggendong tubuh kecil Sakura menuju mobil Ino. Karena lemah bahkan Sakura bersender didada bidang Sai. Melihat itu Sai hanya bisa terdiam-kasihan.

"Kuserahkan yang disini pada kalian." Ino berlalu menuju mobilnya. Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang ikut-ikutan basah kuyup akibat hujan.

"Baiklah, apa yang harus kulakukan pada kalian ?" Terdengar bunyi tulang-tulang yang beradu akibat sebuah tekanan di jari-jari tangannya.

 **0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0**

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu ya. Akan ku bawakan baju gantinya nanti. Air hangatnya sudah tersedia kok."

"Um. Terima kasih, Ino." Sakura melihat keseluruh penjuru ruangan kamar Ino. Sungguh, ini adalah rumah termewah yang pernah ia lihat.

"Apa yang kau tunggu ? Kau bisa masuk angin."

"A-ah, baik. Tapi kau juga basah Ino."

"Aku bisa mandi dikamar mandi sebelah sana." Ino menunjuk sebuah pintu disudut kamar sana.

'Hah, masih ada lagi !?'

Kemudian Sakura memasuki ruangan yang diketahui berupa kamar mandi mewah itu. Bahkan mewahnya melebihi kamar mandi dihotel-hotel yang ditayangkan ditelevisi.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, kemudian Sakura memakai pakaian yang telah diberikan Ino dan menuju keluar. Setelah sebelumnya memperbaiki plester luka yang ada didahinya.

"Apa kakimu baik-baik saja ?" Ino terlihat sedang membuat sesuatu didapur kecil kamarnya.

"Sudah lebih baik." Sakura mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Kamarmu luas sekali, Ino. Ini bahkan lebih luas dari apartemenku." Sakura masih terkagum-kagum dengan kondisi kamar Ino. Belum lagi ruangan lain dirumahnya, saat digendong Sai tadi ia bisa melihat jelas kondisi rumah Ino yang membuatnya terdiam.

"Benarkah ? Ini belum seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan kamar Sasuke. Luas kamarnya bahkan empat kali lipat lebih luas dibandingkan kamarku." Jawab Ino santai sambil menuju Sakura yang sedang duduk disebuah sofa.

"Hah ? Aku tak percaya itu sebuah kamar. Aku yakin ada yang salah dengan arsitekturnya."

"Ahaha, kau pasti akan terkejut melihatnya. Ayo makan, aku lapar." Ino membuat segelas coklat panas dan biskuit coklat. Sangat pas dikeadaan dingin seperti ini.

"Sakura, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?" Ino memulai pembicaraan.

"Mereka tak menyukaiku yang bersikap seenaknya pada Uchiha Sasuke."

"Lalu mereka melakukan itu padamu ?" Tanya Ino.

"Begitulah." Sakura menunduk memikirkan kejadian tadi.

"Aku mendengarnya dari Sasori. Ia sudah lama mengetahui itu tapi dia bilang kau tak mengizinkan untuk membicarakannya pada orang lain. Bahkan dikolam renang itu, kami juga sudah tahu. Kemudian kami melihat mobil Sasuke yang berhenti tepat disebuah gang, kami yakin ia juga berusaha menyelesaikannya sendirian. Kupikir ia merasa bersalah."

"Maaf, aku tak ingin merepotkan siapapun."

"Kau tahu, kau bisa mengatakan apapun padaku. Jangan memendamnya sendirian, aku temanmu."

"Ino." Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku bertindak lebih cepat. Habisnya aku tak menemuimu saat pulang tadi."

"Tak apa. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sudah tak apa sekarang." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Umm." Ino memeluk Sakura. Awalnya ia terkejut, namun akhirnya ia juga balas memeluk Ino dan tersenyum.

"Ino, apa itu album foto ?" Sakura melihat sebuah buku bersampul sangat tebal-sebuah album foto dimeja.

"Ah benar. Itu album foto kami." Ino berkata seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Kami ?" Sakura mengambil album foto itu.

"Ya. Aku dan teman-temanku."

"Boleh aku melihatnya ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tentu. Didalamnya juga ada Sasori."

"Apa ini Naruto ?" Sakura membuka album foto itu. Dilembar pertama, ia mendapati foto anak kecil berambut pirang sedang memegang es krim dan tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, dan itu aku." Ino menunjuk sebuah foto dirinya saat kecil.

"Kau dan Sai sudah bersama sejak kecil ya. Aku jadi iri." Sakura tersenyum melihat wajah Sai yang sangat polos.

Sakura membuka lembaran baru dialbum itu. "Apa ini Sasori-kun ?" Tanya Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat wajah Sasori yang tak banyak berubah.

"Ahahaha, benar. Tidak berubah ya."

"Astaga manis sekali."

"Dan ini Sasuke." Terdapat sebuah foto dimana dua anak berambut gelap sedang tersenyum disana. Satu sudah terlihat sedikit dewasa dan yang satunya masih kecil sedang tersenyum bersama.

"Manisnya." Tanpa sadar Sakura berkata seperti itu.

"Ah ! Dan ini siapa ?" Sakura buru-buru bertanya tentang siapa yang bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Ini Itachi-san, kakak Sasuke."

"Kakak ? Kupikir Uchiha-san adalah anak satu-satunya keluarga Uchiha. Karena kau berkata bahwa Uchiha-san adalah satu-satunya penerus bisnis Uchiha."

"Iya itu benar. Itachi-san tak menginginkan itu. Jadi Sasuke yang menerimanya."

"Itu ? Menerimanya ?"

"Kami yang terlahir dari keluarga yang memiliki bisnis keluarga sudah memiliki takdirnya masing-masing. Mau tak mau, kami harus menjadi penerus dari bisnis keluarga itu. Aku, Sai, Naruto, bahkan Sasuke juga begitu. Namun Itachi-san yang menjadi anak pertama keluarga Uchiha menentang akan hal itu. Ia mempunyai masa depannya sendiri."

"Ino..."

"Ia menolak takdir itu dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. Kalau bisa Aku juga ingin seperti itu. Bahkan sejak kecil kami sudah dibawa pada dunia bisnis. Sai juga sudah melakukannya, tapi karena aku perempuan ibuku tak mengizinkanku sebelum aku lulus SMA. Naruto, Sasori, semuanya juga seperti itu. Dan kupikir Sasuke adalah yang paling berat menerima ini." Lanjut Ino.

"Ah maaf, mengapa jadi membicarakan ini. Ahaha aku terbawa emosi."

"Tak apa. Aku akan mendengarkanmu." Sakura memegang tangan Ino.

"Kau tahu ? Kami tak menginginkan hal ini. Ini melelahkan. Harus dipaksa merasakan sesuatu yang tak kami inginkan."

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Ino cemas.

"Tapi kupikir yang kurasakan ini belum seberapa. Sasuke bahkan sudah bekerja diperusahaan keluarganya sejak ia masuk SMA." Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah ? Tak kusangka ia sehebat itu." Sakura sedikit termenung.

"Kau tahu ? Uchiha Sasuke tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan kok. Dia baik."

"Mungkin aku harus meminta maaf padanya nanti." Sakura memelankan suaranya.

"Benarkah !? Kalau begitu serahkan padaku !" Jawabnya kegirangan. Ino mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sakura.

"Eh ? Apa apa ?"

"Tapi sebelum itu, menginaplah dirumahku. Besok kita akan segera masuk sekolah !"

"EEEHH ?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu kalian. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan."

"Begini teman-teman. Untuk festival budaya musim ini, kelas kita sudah memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah pentas drama untuk acara utamanya. Temanya adalah 'Cinderalla'." Ucap Sai yang berdiri didepan teman-temannya.

"Siapa yang memutuskan ?"

"Aku tak mendengar apapun."

"Kyaa cinderalla !"

"Aku, Sai, Naruto dan Sasori sudah membicarakan hal ini. Dan aku juga memberikan kesempatan untuk kalian jika ingin berpendapat atau memberi usul." Lanjut Shimakaru sebagai ketua kelas.

"Rapat anggota penting ternyata." Shino berkata dibelakang sana.

"Anoo, apa sudah ditentukan siapa saja pemerannya ?" Lee terlihat mengangkat tangan pada ketua dan wakil ketua kelas itu.

"Baiklah, karena aku yang membuat jadi aku yang akan membacakan. Maka dari itu dengarkan ya !" Ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kakak tiri cinderalla diperankan oleh Tenten."

"Apa !?" Tenten berteriak tak percaya.

"Sasori sebagai Raja."

"Ino sebagai ibu tiri cinderella."

"Aku sebagai raja dari kerajaan lain."

"Sai, Shikamaru, dan Lee sebagai pemeran pembantu."

"Ganbarimashou !" Seperti biasanya Lee terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Teme sebagai Pangeran."

"Ha ?" Balas Sasuke tak percaya. Dia menjadi pangeran ? Hal bodoh macam apa ini !?

"Kyaaa ! Sudah kuduga !"

"Sasuke-sama sangat pantas menjadi pangerannya !"

"Kyaa aku tak sabar melihatnyaa !"

"Aku ingin menjadi cinderellanya !" Begitu teriak-teriakan berbagai macam _fansgirl_ Sasuke dikelas itu.

"Siapa yang menjadi cinderellanya ?"

"Dan yang menjadi cinderallanya adalah..." Naruto menggantungkan perkataannya.

Disana, terlihat seseorang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Haruno Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

 **A / N**

Gimana ? Capek bacanya ? Bingung kenapa bisa sepanjang ini ? Iya saya juga :v

Maaf lama, mungkin ch depan ga sepanjang ini. Dan selamat kalian sudah memasuki Romance Zone :v mulai sekarang yang lopelope bakalan bermunculan. Bersiaplah :v

Oke sampe jumpa kapan-kapan :v

Oh ya, maaf saya belum bisa lanjutin yang **The Lost** , tapi saya usahakan secepatnya.

 **Sign, Fellycia Azzahra**


End file.
